Bella, Alice, and Rose the cheerleaders
by vampiregurl97
Summary: Forks has finally decided to get a football team and cheer squad... what happens when Alice, Rose, and Bella try out for the team? Lots of drama, funny, and even some lies... T for language! OH AND I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IT BELONGS TO SM Disclamer
1. The begginig

"Bella!" I heard a certain pixie call from across the cafeteria. I saw her face and was instantly afraid. I heard Jessica mouth drop open and I looked at her apologetically. Today I was supposed to sit with my friends and not with the Cullen's for once.

"Umm… I'll be right back" I whispered and ran to Alice. "Yes?" I asked as I watched her bounce up and down. Rosalie was smiling and I started to get worried. She grinned at me and I noticed the guys weren't there. "Where are the boys?" I asked even more worried.

"Oh, we sent them to pick up some stuff" Rose said laughing and I stared at them. "Guess what?" Alice asked and I shrugged.

"Were trying out for cheerleading!" Alice and Rose squealed. I felt my mouth drop and my eyes widen. They had literally gone mad if they thought I was going to try outs today. "No!" I screamed a little too loudly and the whole school turned to stare at me. I blushed and looked down while they chuckled. "Yes, I already saw it… and we are going… I can see you doing a good job… where did you learn how to do tumbling?" she asked confused. I tried to hold back my laughter at Rosalie's face. "Oh, ballet and gymnastics" I answered truthfully

I knew there was no getting out of it so I might as well give in, I thought. "Fine, I'll go, see ya" I said and went back to sit between Jessica and Angela.

"What did they want?" Angela asked curiously. I knew they would find out sooner or later. Might as well make it sooner than later. "Uhh, Alice is making me try out for cheerleading with her and Rose" I said mad. Lauren snorted and I glared at her, I never did anything to her and she hated me. "Bella and cheerleader don't go well in one together" she said grinning at me. Just then Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walked in and headed to me.

"Ready? Ok! Let's go Bella, are you ready?!" Emmett chanted doing cheer moves as he stood behind me. Jasper was trying not to laugh and Edward was laughing. I glared at him and then they were all laughing. I turned and Jasper said between laughter "Dot worry… you know Emmett's… just a natural… jerk, but… just to let… you know… Edward loves cheerleaders!" he yelled and I blushed while Edward glared at him.

"Really?!" Lauren asked looking at Edward. He stared at her and then at his brothers and they all started laughing. I started giggling and they all turned to stare at us as if we were crazy. I stopped and soon we were all back in control of our selves. "Ok, that was funny… I didn't know anyone's face could look so desperate" Emmett said and I giggled again. Lauren blushed and Jasper quickly looked away.

"Well, I guess our house might be full of 3 girls cheering 24/7 if they make the team" Jasper said frowning while Emmett grinned "Yeah, but it's worth it if they wear uniforms" he said vigilantly. I rolled my eyes and Edward punched his arm. Jasper's eyes narrowed and I tried not to laugh at the feelings that were probably coming out of everyone by now.

"Ok, now leave and let me and my friends eat before you scare them all away" I said jokingly and they left laughing. I rolled my eyes as they sat down next to the girls and looked at my friends.

They were all staring at me as if I were crazy. "What?" I asked confused at their faces. "You just sent away Emmett and Jasper like that and they didn't even care?" Tyler asked bewildered. Well that explains it, I forgot Emmett and Jasper and maybe even Edward looked intimidating to them, but not me. "Oh, well Emmett's just a big teddy bear and I get along with them anyways" when I looked up at the Cullen's table and saw everyone was laughing and Emmett was glaring at me.

I smiled at him and he narrowed his eyes. I looked back at everyone and they were staring between Emmett and me. I decided to make this fun so I winked at him when everyone was looking at me and they turned to him and he pointed to Edward and sliced a finger through his through to make it look like he would cut Edwards head off. I narrowed my eyes at him and stood up.

"Is that all you got!?" I shouted at them and everyone's heads stared at me. "Bring it little girl!" Emmett shouted back standing and everyone was staring between us now. I could see Edward, Jasper, and Alice laughing on the floor and Rose was shaking her head while laughing still in her seat.

"Well, if you're not scared get over here… if you dare" I changed and everyone gasped and looked at Emmett. He started walking forward and I started walking towards him. I could see everyone was staring at us and the Cullen's were just smiling and shaking their heads.

We met at the middle and Emmett whispered through un-moving lips "Make it believable and end up laughing" I nodded once very quickly and he smiled. I made it look like I had slapped him across the face and everyone gasped. Emmett glared at me, it looked really believable, and made it look like he was about to punch me. When his fist was 1 inch away from my face we both started to fight like little girls **(You know, kind of like when they start play fighting with their hands)** and laughing.

Everyone just stared at us as if we were crazy and the Cullen's were laughing, literally, on the floor. The whole cafeteria burst out laughing and we just kept at it. Emmett screamed a high pitched girly scream which only made everyone laugh harder. Just then the principle came in and we stopped. Everyone was quiet.

"What is going on here!?" He exclaimed. He started walking toward Emmett and I and stopped. "Have you 2 been fighting!?" he asked again. "How could you think I could actually fight with Bella?" Emmett said in an innocent voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "Yeah, Emmett and I were just talking" I said and everyone was grinning. I hugged Emmett and he hugged me back and we smiled. He glared at us and walked out. When he finally left everyone was laughing and I kissed Emmett on the cheek.

Then everyone was just staring at us. I rolled my eyes and went over to throw my trash away with Emmett. Just then the bell rang and everyone was still staring. The Cullen's came over to throw their food away all grinning. Jasper had his arm around Alice. Emmett did the same with Rose and Edward out his arm around me too.

We all left laughing and I said "That was hilarious, everyone actually thought Emmett was going to kill you" Edward said and we all laughed again. "Bella, cheer try outs are after school at the gym so just stay there when you finish" Alice said and I nodded as we walked away.

We were the first ones in the class room, everyone was probably still in the cafeteria. I just sat down next to Edward when he suddenly pulled me on his lap. I smiled at him and he laughed.

"You really did draw attention today didn't you?" Edward asked sarcastically. I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Yes id did" I answered and then I remembered something "Do you actually like cheerleaders?" I whispered and he smiled. "I would if you were one" he answered and nodded at the same time. Well then that meant I would deffenatly be one.

People started walking in and they stared at Edward and me. I just looked ahead and pretended to ignore everyone. Mike walked in and when he saw me on Edward's lap he glared at us and his nostrils flared. Edward grinned and then growled.

"What is it?" I asked looking at Mike out of the corner of my eyes.

"At first he was jealous and thinking he should be me and then he started thinking how I was all wrong for you and that I was a freak and then of ways to kill me" he whispered glaring at Mike. I frowned; it wasn't probably always amazing to read minds. I kissed him to make him feel better and pulled away quickly. Mr. Banner walked in and he looked at us. "No PDA Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen?" he said and Edward pulled me down to my seat while I turned bright red.

Class went fast and before I knew it I was headed to gym. I teamed up with Mike to play tennis and he was really the only one playing while I watched.

When class was over we headed to the locker rooms and Mike decided to talk "So, what was that about… with Emmett?" he asked. I laughed remembering "Oh nothing, just playing around" I answered and walked in the locker room.


	2. Try outs

I changed quickly in the shorts and shirt that were laid out for the practice and went back to the gym. Rose and Alice were already there sitting on the floor with their short and shirt on. I went to sit next to them and they smiled. "Stretch if you want to look human" I whispered and we started stretching.

Just then Lauren, Jessica, Sophia, and Jenny came in. Jenny was a tall girl with straight midnight black hair; she was in my trig class. Sophia has dark blonde hair and she was with my in gym. They glared at us and sat at the other side to start stretching.

"Lauren just said we probably can't even tumble" Rose hissed and I glared at Lauren.

"Do you want to teach them a lesson?" Alice asked smiling. We nodded and she got up. She went to the middle and I noticed they were watching us. Alice ran and did a round off back hand spring perfectly. Then Rose went and did a double full. They looked at me and I just did a simple round off.

I glanced over to where the girls were and they were glaring at us. Alice smiled and we laughed. 9 girls came in and sat down in a group. I recognized 6 of them from my trig class. Angel, the girl with the pale blonde hair that went up to her back; Britney, the girl with the brown (almost blonde) wavy hair; Meredith, the girl with the midnight black hair; Bonnie, the girl with the red curly hair; Selena, the girl with the short black hair; and Caroline, I was actually friends with her, she was very sporty and her curly pale blonde hair was always up in a pony tail. I was actually friends with Angel, Meredith, Bonnie, and Caroline. Meredith and Bonnie were very sporty too and Angel was like an angel that never got in trouble.

They walked over to me and I smiled "Hi Caroline, Angel, Meredith, and Bonnie" I said and they all murmured hi.

"Bella, this is Katherine" she said pointing to a girl with brown hair "Cristina" she said and a girl with blonde hair that went to her shoulders smiled "and Alexis" she said pointing to the girl with super dark brown hair. "Nice to meet you" I said and they smiled "Well, you already know Alice and Rosalie" I said pointing at them.  
Alice waved and Rose just nodded. "Hello" they all said and Alice answered immediately "Hi, I'm Alice, nice to meet you" she said as nicely and very enthusiastically.

They all smiled but it looked shocked. Probably due to the fact that a Cullen was actually talking to them.

"Have you ever cheered before?" Alexis asked and Alice and Rose nodded.

"Yeah, we use to be cheerleaders before we moved here, and we loved it" Alice said and then Rose added "I was actually the captain of the squad" she said looking very smug and then she flipped her hair. Well at least I wasn't the only person she disliked when she first met them, of course she liked me now and we were friends but she hated me at first.

"Oh, that's cool, maybe you could be captain here too, and you look like a cheerleader being the most beautiful girl in school, and could probably make a great one" Christina said and Rose smiled. Saying she was the prettiest in the school instantly made Rose like her. "Thank you…" but before she could continue Jessica, Lauren, and their crew came up to us.

"If you even think you have a chance to be captain your wrong because I will be captain and Jessica and Jenny will be co- captains" Lauren said glaring at Rose and Alice.

Rose just looked at her and said "Well first you would need to fix you makeup, you look like a clown with so much on, then you attitude because cheerleaders are supposed to be peppy and cheerful, and then most of all you should fix your face because you should be pretty" Alice and I high-fived her and Lauren glared at her.

"You should fix your attitude… I mean you're the one who's always flipping her hair and thinking you're all that" Jessica answered.

"Even if I do flip my hair and think I'm pretty, which I am" she added and we all nodded "I am actually nice to people and don't make them feel like trash un-like you that isn't even pretty… and looks like a clown"

We all laughed and she Lauren answered even madder than before "Hey, guys actually like me and love my makeup" she answered stiffly.

"Well, I see why my brother turned you 2 girls down" Rose said and Alice smiled smugly while I laughed.

Jessica and Lauren looked like they were about to rip our heads off. "He wasn't thinking when he said no!" Jessica screamed and glared at me.

"Yeah, well he doesn't like when girls wear makeup and try to be superior and everything" I answered and smiled. Rose and Alice put their arms around me and nodded.

"Well then why did he pick you?" Lauren asked.

"Because Bella doesn't wear makeup, she doesn't try to be popular, she's very pretty, she knows how to have a good time, she gets along with all of us, and she is very nice" Alice said. I smiled and I put my arms around them too.

They were like my sisters in a way and I loved all of the Cullen's. Lauren and Jessica just kept glaring and Sophia and Jenny were behind them glaring.

I could see more girls had come in and were around us trying to see the fight. I instantly recognized Hannah, Rachel, Victoria, and Erica. Hannah had short pale blonde hair, Rachel had long burnet hair, and Victoria and Erica were blonde inseparable twins **(LOL, my friend James made me put it in because he liked the show of the Ikki twins… though I don't like it muck… Victoria is Vikki's real name and Erica is Rikki's real name)**

Then I saw Angelica, Amanda, and Tracy; they were best friends and were always together, they had long brown hair and were somehow tan.

"We are all of that… except wearing makeup and getting along" Lauren answered smugly and Alice and Rose nodded

"Exactly, you wear makeup which Edward hates, and our family is very important to all of us so he wouldn't go out with someone we all hated" I knew she was half right. Edward didn't even care if his family approved of me or not, but he does care for them a lot and does hate makeup.

Just then 3 girls walked in with a tall blonde woman. The woman looked like she was in her early 20's and was very pretty. I assumed she was the coach.

"Hello kids, I am coach Mandy, I have been a cheerleader since I was little and these are my daughters Stacey, Macy, and Kasey" she said pointing to the 3 blonde girls that were with her. "They are captain and co-captain of the squad in Seattle so they will be judges" she said and then looked at us. "There are 30 of you but only 20 will make the team, I will teach you the dance today and some tumbling you will need to know and tomorrow you will demonstrate and I will pick" she started explaining. We all nodded and I smiled, maybe it was a good thing Rose and Alice could memorize it in one look and teach it to me.

"Wednesday you will get your uniforms and you will start practicing and learning the cheers. Thursday I announce captain and 2 co-captains, then Friday is the pep rally and the football game" I didn't even know we had a football team in the school let alone a pep rally. "Then Monday the captains are taking over and I won't be back" she said and we smiled.

This would be nice to do, maybe even a good thing. Although Emmett would make us wear the uniforms and cheer for the guys.

"Ok, first the cheer motions, I want 3 lines of 9 people and 1 extra person in the back row" the girl I think was Stacey said. We all got up and Alice and Rose dragged me to the front row.

Jessica, Lauren, Sophia, and Jenny also got in the front row. After 10 seconds Angel and Britney came up front with us.

"Ok, first I want you to do 'L'" she said. I saw Alice raise her left hand and her right hand went out straight to form an L. I did the same just as they came to see me. She nodded and smiled. "Ok now a T" she said. That one was simple, all you do was get your arms straight to the sides to form a T. We continued like that for about 15 minutes doing Broken T, touchdown, Scorpion (which I almost fell when I did it) Buckets, high V, low V, etc.

We finally finished and they the girl named Macy walked forward and said "Ok, the stunts you need to know… first I will call your names and you will come to this mat to do it… and if you know you can't do it the don't do it" she said and then added "I want girls that have been in a cheer squad before to raise their hands" Rose and Alice raised their hands up and I knew they would be the only ones. This was the first year Fork's had a cheer squad.

"Ok, come forward and say your names" she said. They both walked forward smiling and Rose began "I am Rosalie" she said in a loud clear voice "and I am Alice" Alice said in the exact same tone.

"Very good, let's start with the basics… do a cartwheel" she said. Alice and Rose did a perfect cartwheel and I noticed they were smiling the whole time. "Ok, now a Round off" she said smiling. They did it perfectly again and everyone started clapping.

"Ok, back handspring" they did it perfectly again and by this point everyone besides Lauren, Jessica, Jenny, and Sophia were clapping. They continued doing Back tuck (which was practically like a back flip), Punch front (which was like a front flip), Round off back handspring, Layout, Pike, Full, Double full, Front hurdler (that one really surprised me), and ended doing a perfect Toe touch.

I saw 2 girls with black hair get up and leave after that demonstration and some people laughed. I knew how to do most of those from gymnastics but not all of them.

"Ok, very good girls" she said approvingly, y now I knew they would deffenatly make the team. "Ok, I will call you up and you will do the ones you think you can do" she said and started calling down her list.

When I was finally up Rose and Alice smiled and Alice whispered "You'll do great… better than Jessica and Lauren" I smiled and jogged to the blue mat.

I was able to do all of them except the round off back handspring, Front hurdler, full, and double full. **(BTW, I forgot to put in the part where they use a trampoline for the full and double full… so just pretend it's there)**

She clapped and I went back to sit down. "That was good, you're deffenatly making the squad" Rose said and we all liked arms.

"Ok, now for the dance, you will need to perform it tomorrow to make the squad, we will do it 3 times and then you may leave" she said and the song 'Please don't stop the music' started playing. I tried to catch most of the dance and it was easy.

When she finished dancing we all went back to the locker rooms to get our clothes but she stopped us at the door. We got to keep the small dark blue shorts and golden shirt for tomorrow.


	3. Trouble

I was surprised that the guys were still there and what surprised me even more was that they were all dirty, their hair was messed up, and they were smiling.

"How was practice?" Edward asked when we got to them. "Oh great, the coach loved Alice and Rose" I answered and Emmett and Jasper smiled at them "Oh she liked you too… everyone in the room was surprised that you landed the back flip, front flip, and all of that" Alice said and the guys stared at me with their mouths open.

I saw Edward look at Alice and his eyes un-focused for 20 seconds. "Wow, I didn't know you could do that!" Edward said shocked. Alice had deffenatly showed him the practice. Then his eyes ran over my super short shorts his eyes widened. Emmett and Jasper did the same and we laughed.

"Let's go, we need to practice" Rose said getting in the back seat with Alice. Emmett and Jasper squeezed themselves in and I got in the passenger seat. Edward started to drive which reminded me "What were you doing for 1 hour to get like that?" I asked looking at his clothes and shirt. He smiled and shook his head. He wasn't going to answer.

We got to his house in 7 minutes and we girls headed to the backyard to start practicing.

We had done the dance about 20 times and I had it memorized when I heard the guys pull in. They were carrying a huge trampoline that could probably fit 20 people in it with nets on the side, probably Edward's idea.

They set it down in front of us and we laughed. We got in and started practicing the stunts. Everytime I did a jump and landed it the guys mouths fell open and we would laugh. I could see Edward was worried I would fall and hurt myself but he started to relax after awhile.

Rose and Alice tried to teach me how to do the stuff I couldn't do and made me memorize the cheer motions. I had everything perfect when Edward showed up with some McDonalds and I ate a burger with fries and a small coke before going back to the trampoline.

His time the guys went in with us and we started jumping. "Spirit week is next week" I said after a while of laughing and jumping. "Oh yeah, we need to participate because we'll be cheerleaders" Alice said confidently and I smiled. "We can get the stuff for spirit week once we find out what each day will be" Rose said and we all looked at Alice.

She unfocused for 10 seconds before she spoke "they still haven't decided so I don't know" we all nodded and started jumping again.

I decided to have fun so I jumped on Emmett's back while he was jumping and we fell down. We all laughed and Emmett tackled me. Soon we all dog piled on top of Emmett and I was at the very top.

"Ok, I think I should get Bella home now" Edward said when we were finally done jumping.

I said by to everybody and Edward drove me home. "So, did you enjoy try outs today?" Edward asked once we were out of the Cullen's drive.

"Yeah, oh we forgot to tell you about the fight we got into with Lauren, Jessica, and their 2 followers" I said remembering the fight.

"Oh, I heard the fight… and you were right… I hate girls that wear makeup" he said between laughs.

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving to go to my house.

"Hey dad" I said as I walked past him to my room. "Hold on Bella… why are you dressed like that?" he asked eyeing my shorts. "Oh, cheerleading try outs… I'm going to be on the team with Alice and Rose" I said smiling and he looked shocked. I took my chance and ran up stairs giggling.

I ran to my bathroom and put on shorts and a shirt then ran back to my room. I was surprised Edward wasn't there yet so I decided to wait in my bed. After a couple minutes I fell asleep just as 2 cold arms wrapped around me.

The next day I woke up to a certain Pixie yelling my name. I was surprised when I saw Rosalie next to her. Then I sat up and saw Emmett and Jasper. I looked around and saw Edward chained to my chair.

I laughed and stood up but then I remembered the blue mini shorts and the tight shirt I was wearing and quickly covered myself with the covers. Everyone laughed and I blushed dark red. Emmett was the first to speak "So Bella is finally awake and we finally saw what she wears to sleep… I bet Eddie enjoys that"

Edward growled at the sound of Eddie but I just blushed even redder. "Umm, why is my boyfriend chained to my chair?" I asked confused and everyone laughed again.

"He kept telling us to not wake you up so we tied him to your chair because we know he wouldn't break it" Alice said and everyone smirked besides Edward who growled. I laughed and got up and started heading to the bathroom.

"Bella! Help me!" Edward yelled and I smiled and yelled back "Nah, I think I'll keep you like that" everyone laughed and Edward groaned.

I went to my bathroom and put on the shorts and shirt from yesterday and brushed my teeth and hair. I walked back to my room where Alice was waiting with a hair band. She did my hair in a high pony tail and I noticed Rose and her were dressed the same.

We sent Emmett and Jasper to get the Volvo while we practiced the dance down stairs. When we got it absolutely perfect with no mistakes I got a pop tart and ate it with a cup of orange juice. The guys arrived just as Alice was finishing washing and we got in the car to drive to school.

We got out of the car and started walking out when I remembered something… or someone!

"We forgot Edward!" I yelled and the Cullen's turned to me shocked and worried. "Damn!" Emmett yelled and we all got back in the car and raced home.

We all ran up to my room to find a furious looking Edward. He was sitting on my bed with the chair on top of him and the cuffs still on.

I quickly took the key from Emmett and un-locked him, when I did I took his hand and looked at him apologetically. He growled at us and I threw him on the bed to keep from killing anyone. I turned and motioned for them to leave. They all ran out at the speed of lightning and I looked at Edward.

"Sorry for forgetting you" I said and he glared at me "You left in _my _car and left your boyfriend here and forgot about him" he said and I looked down.

Then I got an idea and kissed him. I threw myself on top of him and pulled away after a while to breath.

"I am really sorry" I whispered breathless.

"It's ok, I forgive you" he said and I smiled.

I suddenly remembered we had school and looked at the time. We were 17 minutes late and class had started. I jumped up and grabbed his hand and he raced down with me. The Cullen's were waiting down stairs smiling and Edward glared at them.

"No time for fighting, wait till we get to school" I said and we all ran to the car. Edward raced to school and we got there in 5 minutes. We all ran out and ran to our classes.

When Edward and I stepped in everyone turned to look at us and the teacher glared. She looked at her watch and said "Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan you are 23 minutes late… what is your excuse?" she said sternly.

"To tell you the truth… my brothers, sisters and Bella handcuffed me to a chair at our house and then they came here and left me at the house. After a while they remembered me and came back to the house to pick me up" Edward said and I looked at him.

"Well, technically were also late because you were trying to kill Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose for handcuffing you, the driving away with your car, and then forgetting you" I added and everyone in the class was suddenly laughing.

The teacher was glaring at us and said "Do you expect me to believe that story?" she asked and we nodded.

"Ok, let me call your brothers and sisters classes and I'll ask the teacher what excuse they gave if they were late" she said and picked up the phone.

"Hello… Ms. Watson… yes and Jaspers excuse… oh, ok…I'll call Emmett's and Alice's and you call Rosalie's" she said and dilled another number.

"Hello… Ms. Peter… Emmett… yes… oh ok… yes… I think they are… good bye" she said. She called again and started talking

"Hell… Ms. Anabaxter… Rosalie… oh… maybe… ok… bye" she said and looked at us.

"Your siblings all gave the same excuse so sit down… but I was wondering how they forgot you?" she asked looking at Edward.

"I don't know, but I'll be sure to kill them when I get back home" Edward said glaring at the door and suddenly a pixie came in.

"Edward, the principle wants to talk to us" she said and we both stared at her.

"Now, she called Carlisle because Alice's teacher didn't believe the story" Emmett said pooping in with Rose. Then Jasper stepped in and we got up. I started picking up my books and looked at them.

"Are they calling Charlie too?" I asked worried and they nodded. I groaned and noticed everyone was staring at us.

"If I get in trouble I'm blaming you" I said looking at Emmett.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one who handcuffed him"

"Well he's your boyfriend and you forgot him"

"He's your brother and you all forgot him"

"We always forget him"

"You took his car"

At that Emmett had no comeback so I stuck my tong out at him and we left.

We all started walking to the office and I noticed Charlie's cruiser and Carlisle's Mercedes parked in the lot and we all groaned. Then we laughed at that and went to serious when we walked in. Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie were all sitting on the chairs and they turned to glare at us.

I tried not to laugh at the difference between Edward's parent glare, which was scary, and Charlie's glare, which was comical in comparison.

Jasper sat in the corner and Alice sat next to him. I quickly took a seat next to Alice and Edward sat next to me. Then Emmett sat next to Edward and Rose at the other corner.


	4. Parents and last desision

The principle came out and started talking "I am sure you were all aware that your children were 20 minutes late to school today, and they have all given the same story but we don't know if we should believe it" he said and looked at us.

"But it's true… we did handcuff Edward to a chair and then forgot him and took his car to school… that's when I remembered him and we went back to get him… we would have been here sooner but Edward was trying to kill his brothers" I whined.

Carlisle and Esme burst out laughing when I finished while Charlie just stared open mouthed at us.

"Ok, now I do believe that" Carlisle said chuckling.

The principle looked at us as if we were crazy and Esme soon calmed down. "Emmett give me the cuffs" she said taking out her hand. He frowned and whined but gave them to her. Charlie looked surprised that they were real and I laughed.

"I'm sorry sir but they're saying the truth… Emmett and Jasper love messing with Edward and sometimes forget hi's alive… and Edward doesn't have much temper control" she said laughing hysterically at the last part.

We all laughed and Edward glared, from the corner of my eye I could see Charlie snickering and I rolled my eyes at him. He would deffenatly use this as an excuse to torture me. I smiled and the principle just nodded.

"Ok, I guess you can go back to class… and, um… good luck at cheer practice girls" he said looking at our outfits. We smiled and left to go back to class.

We got to class 5 minutes late with Alice still laughing at the adults expression when I told them what happened. We went in and the teacher looked mad at Alice, Edward, and me for being late and coming in laughing. He was reciting a poem so we went quickly to the very back 3desks still giggling, except for Edward who was chuckling.

"May I ask why you are late and laughing?" Mr. Turner asked when he was done.

"Oh, we were at the principal's office with Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie explaining why we handcuffed Edward to a chair and drove to school in his car leaving him at home, and then remembering him and Edward trying to kill us when we got back home, which made us late to first period" Alice explained.

Everyone was staring at us as if we had lost our minds and we burst out laughing. "True story" I managed to get out between laughter.

Mr. Turner just shook his head and went back to teaching while people were still staring at us. I saw Alice get a paper out of the corner of my eye and write something on it, then she passed it to me.

We can go to practice in the gym during lunch! 

Ok, but I know the dance that I could probably do it in my sleep

Edward would love that

Haha, yea, but ok I'll go, tell Rose in da halls

Ok, hey pass da note to Edward so that he can tell Rose if he finds her

I never see Rose in school, only in class, so no but maybe, I could tell Em or Jazz

Ok

Just then Mr. Turner passed by and Alice quickly put the note away.

The rest of the classes were boring and we didn't see Emmett, Jasper, or Rose for the rest of that day. We were in the lunch room and I noticed people staring at our table and Edward and Alice groaned. Then Rose, Jasper, and Emmett walked to us and they groaned too.

"What is it?" I asked and they all shook their heads

"It looks like our parents never left" Emmett said and that's when I saw Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie sitting at our table talking.

"Great, but Rose we need to go to the gym to practice so we can go pretend to eat for 10 minutes and spend the other 10 practicing. We nodded and headed straight to the line avoiding our parents.

Edward had his arm around me and Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper were the same so I could feel Charlie's eyes boring into my back. We all quickly picked up the first things we saw and left quickly to our table.

"Hey kids" Charlie yelled and we all forged a smile.

"This is totally not helping my rep" Rose said and I laughed at how human that sounded. **(Omg, my parents did dat to me 1 time and I said dat and all my friends laughed… I made them get out of da school fast)**

I could see Carlisle and Esme laugh and I rolled my eyes. We sat down at the other end of the table, I sat between Edward and Alice while Jasper sat in front of Alice, Emmett in front of me and Rose next to him.

I saw our parents slide closer to us and we groaned. "Mom, school is not the time, you're going to ruin our rep" Rose whined and we all laughed.

"What reputation" Edward asked and Rose hit him. "Ouch" was all he said and I could see Charlie enjoying this.

I could see my friends Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, and Lauren staring at use, even though the last 2 weren't friends. I would never live this down so I looked at them and mouthed the words "Help me" to them and they laughed, except for Angela who frowned at them.

Edward looked at me and said "They're never going to let us forget this" we all groaned and the parents smiled at that. Carlisle and Esme were now sitting next to Jasper while Charlie was next to Alice. I suddenly saw Charlie get us and my mouth fell open when he took Edward's arm of me and sat between us. The Cullen's were trying not to laugh and Edward was just looking down. I smacked my face on the table and turned to see the whole cafeteria staring at us and some were trying not to laugh at that.

I looked at the time and we had only been here 3 minutes. I looked at Emmett and he was trying not to laugh so hard I thought he would burst. I glared at him which only made him laugh harder. Rose smacked him on the arm and he stopped, I smiled at him and he glared.

"Hey, Emmett, why don't you come sits with me? You know you want to" I said and saw Charlie's mouth fall open while the rest of the table were snickering. He smiled evilly seeing what I was doing and said "Ok, but first you have to dump that ugly boyfriend of yours" he then got up and I stood up with him.

I took his hand and we skipped to my friends table. "Help me!" I squeaked and they all laughed.

"I can't believe your dad did that" Tyler said and I blushed while Emmett laughed "Well, I guess I win the bet" he said and I glared at him.

"What bet?" Mike asked interested.

"Oh, jasper bet that he could last until high school was over before Chief Swan kicked hi m out and I bet only a year" he responded and they all stared at him.

"My da has not kicked him out from being my boyfriend and he won't any time soon" I said and Emmett smiled at me.

"But does he accept of Edward?" he asked grinning and I looked down.

"Charlie wouldn't accept any guy even if he himself was a police" I said and Emmett laughed.

He took my hand again and we skipped back to the table. He sat me down on his lap and we all laughed except for Edward who was glaring at Emmett and Charlie who was between shook and mad.

I looked at the clock again and it had been nine minutes so I picked my tray up and said "time to go to the gym" Alice and Rose smiled and they got up too. I couldn't believe it when everyone, and I mean our parents, followed us to the gym.

We walked in and saw that it was empty except for the mats and trampoline that were in the middle. The bleachers were against the wall and we walked over to the radio and turned it on. The guys and our parents sat down on the bleacher while we did the dance. I hit every move right and smiled the whole time remembering what Alice said about smiling.

When we finished Charlie and Edward were staring at me with open mouths and I laughed. They didn't know I could dance.

"Ok, tumbling" Alice screamed and we went to the mats. Alice did all the tumbles first and then Rose. Then it was my turn up and I started.

I was surprised when in the end I had hit every stunt and I had done it perfectly. Now everyone was staring at me with their mouths open and we laughed. Then we moved to the trampoline to do the tumbling that had to be done there.

We finished and we still had 5 minutes till class started so we went back to the bleachers to pick up our stuff and they were all still speechless.

I rolled my eyes and took Edward's hand "Come on, Mr. Connor will kill us if were late" I said **(I know that's not her Bio teacher but this is after New Moon and before Eclipse… I know Emmett, Jasper, and Rose graduated but pretend they didn't) **

We quickly headed out of the gym and I started brushing through my hair so that it wouldn't be all messy.

"Bella, that was amazing, I didn't know you could do that" he said while we walked and I laughed. We had left a very stunned Charlie with Carlisle and Esme at the gym and it was very funny.

We walked into class and went directly to our table to wait for class to begin. I didn't even concentrate in what the teacher was saying because I was going over the steps in my head over and over again.

I was surprised when I heard the principle speaking from the speakers in the middle of class.

"Students may I have your attention? Would the girls who are trying out for cheerleading please go to the gym and the guys who are trying out for football meet at the field. You will be excused from your classes and the kids who have last gym will meet at the cafeteria" he said and I quickly got up. I heard some people gasp when they saw that I had to go to cheer practice and I rolled my eyes.

I started walking out the door and felt a cool hand on mine. I turned and Edward was walking with me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered and he smiled.

"Walking you to the gym and I bet I could get to class in time" he answered and I rolled my eyes. He left me in the locker rooms where Alice and Rose were at the door.

They quickly combed my hair and we ran to the gym. A couple girls were already sitting down and were doing some stretches. We quickly went to the front and started doing the same.

We were very quiet the whole time and I looked around me surprised that all 28 girls were here. There were originally 30 but 2 of them left yesterday.

Then the coach and her 2 daughters showed up and we all ran to the bleachers.

"Ok girls, you will be going up in groups of 3 to do the dance and I will let you pick your own group so you have 10 seconds" she said and rose and Alice quickly took my hands and we went up to the coach.

"Can we go first?!" Alice said enthusiastically.

Mandy smiled and nodded. When everyone had partners, except for 1 group of 4 which was Lauren, Jessica, and their 2 followers, we went to the front and the music started. I concentrated on the steps and smiled the whole time. Alice and Rose looked like professional dancers and looked breathtaking while they smiled.

When the dance finished we yelled "FHS!" everyone clapped and Mandy smiled at our improvisation at the end.

Lauren and Jessica were not happy and I winked at them. I had never been a person who likes to taunt people but the girls were getting on my nerves.

Everyone did the dance and I was surprised that we were the only ones that had every move memorized, some girls stopped in the middle and improvised while some just stopped dancing and waited until they remembered.

When we were finished with that Mandy clapped and said "Ok, tumbling" we all went in the same order as yesterday and Alice and Rose got everything perfect again and surprisingly I was really good.

When we finished with that Mandy quickly smiled and said "Ok, our cheerleaders will be…"


	5. Uniforms

**I left it of last time in Mandy about to name the cheerleader… and I forgot to do it last time but I don't own anything… except the cheers… thanks for reviewing and review!**

"Jenny Anamilia, Rachel Anderson, Sophia Banks, Angel Cordova, Alice Cullen…" we clapped as she smiled and we hugged her. "Go Alice" w whispered and she laughed.

"Caroline Dupree, Hannah Fells, Victoria and Erica Gonzales, Rosalie Hale…" We clapped again and whispered "Go Rosalie" this time. I could see Lauren and Jessica glaring at us from the corner of my eyes.

"Bonnie Janks, Selena Jones, Lauren Mallory…" She smiled and we clapped knowing that a cheerleader has to be friends with everyone. So far Lauren and Jessica only clapped for their 2 little followers.

"Alexis Perry, Meredith Port, Catherine Sanderson, Bonnie Somber, Jessica Stanley…" she smiled again and we clapped but not with much enthusiasm. 18 girls had been called and only 2 girls were going in the team out of 10 of us. They were still in the S but I was worried.

"Katherine Sulez and last but not least…" she made a dramatic pause and we all tensed up. It was just me against 8 girls and I had given my all so if I didn't make it I would still be happy that I tried.

"Isabella Swan" Mandy finished and my mouth fell open. Alice and Rose squealed and I smiled. Jessica and Lauren were glaring at us and I was so happy. I had actually made the team and now Edward could see me in my uniform.

"Congrats girls" she said and then looked at the other girls who hadn't been called "For you 8 girls, you did amazing and maybe next year" she said as they left.

"Ok girls, you can buy your uniforms today or tomorrow, if you have money now then great but you need it tomorrow or you don't get one" she said.

She went to a basket and took out a pair of short golden socks and a pair of blue bloomers (bloomers are the underpants that cheerleaders wear under their skirts). Then she got out a hair bow that was blue on the bottom, Gold in the middle, and white at the top. Then she said "This year we will have 2 uniforms, your captain will decide when you can wear each item" she said and got out a plain blue skirt that had 2 white lines at the bottom and then a blue skirt that had golden lines going up. The girls squealed at the skirts and then she got out a white shirt that said Forks in blue and it was blue on the bottom and then another shirt that was a triangle going down that was blue on the very top, on the sides it was white and then it was a blue triangle going down on the bottom. **(Pictures on profile)**

"Ok the shirts that sais Forks is $31.00, the other is $35.00, the blue and white skirt is $37.00, the blue and gold skirt is $40.00, the bloomers are $14.00, the socks are $5.00, and the bow is $10.00" If you add it all up it would be a total of 172 dollars. It wasn't much and everyone could afford it.

"Buying both uniforms isn't necessary but you need one skirt, one shirt, and the bloomers" she added and everyone sighed. **(I know that's not how the usually do it but oh well, I want them to do it this way in the story… and yes I am a cheerleader so I know)**

"Can we buy ours?" Alice asked and she got up with Rose. They dragged me with her to the stand and smiled.

"Do you have 172 dollars with you?" she asked and she nodded. She probably had enough to buy everyone in the squad a uniform.

The coach and her daughters looked shocked but she nodded. "Size?" she asked and Alice looked at us quickly and said

"A small and 2 medium" she said. They nodded and handed her one of each in 3 bags. She gave Rose a bag, me a bag, and took hers.

She took out her wallet from her purse and handed them $520.00. They gasped and she smiled. "Keep the change" she said and we walked away. Everyone was staring at her shocked and we laughed.

"Can we try them on?" Alice asked when we got to the bleachers. They nodded and we went to the bathroom.

Alice said "Put on the blue and yellow skirt with the shirt that says Forks" I quickly took it out and put it on. It fit perfectly. I got out and they were already there in their uniforms. We squealed and went to the mirrors. My uniform number was 12, Alice was 13, and Rose was 14.

My skirt was only 4 ½ inches above my knee, the shirt actually covered my stomach but it left my shoulders bare. I knew that cheerleaders sometimes put long-sleeved shirt type things under so that they wouldn't get cold in the weather. **(I know it's not only for that but Bella doesn't know much about cheering)**

Alice took the bows and put them on our pig tails then she made us put on the socks and bloomers. We put out clothes in the bag with the other skirt and shirt. Alice quickly put pink lip gloss on all 3 of us, then blue eye shadow with golden eyeliner and we walked to the gym.

When we got in every girl stared at us jealous but some were just furious, and my some I mean Lauren, Jessica, Jenny, and Sophia. We laughed and went to sit on the bleachers.

We had finished early and there was still 30 minutes left of school so we sat down to talk. Girls came by to check out the uniforms on us and congratulating us for the uniforms. Lauren and her crew hung back glaring at us until I heard the door open.

"May we come in?" a voice asked and I thought I recognized it. Alice and Rose took my hand and took me to the back where the people couldn't see us but we could easily run to them quickly. They laughed and I saw Mandy debating whether to let them in.

There was still 30 minutes left of school and my heart was going crazy. "Oh, sure I guess you could" Mandy said finally deciding.

Then 3 guys in padded football uniforms came in and all the girls gasped and squealed to see the first guys in uniform.

The number on the uniforms was 12, 13, and 14 which scared me a bit. I couldn't see their faced because of the helmets though.

The shirt was blue with the gold number in the middle; it had short sleeves and had 2 yellow stripes with a white one in the middle at the edge of each sleeve. The collar was gold and it said 'Spartans' in gold. Then the pants were all white with a blue line at the edge going from bottom to top. The helmet was gold with a helmet that covered their faces that was all gold with 2 blue lines going down the sides.** (I couldn't find what it really looked like so I'll just make the helmet up)**

They smiled and all the girls were suddenly going crazy. They were whispering and everything. Lauren and Jessica decided to get up and walk to them but before she could the walked to the middle.

The girls were left stunned and we tried not to laugh. I looked at the clock and not even a minute had passed. We still had 30 minutes, wait now 29 minutes, left of school.

The guys said something and they were suddenly walking to where we were taking of their helmets. Everyone gasped when they saw who they were and I couldn't believe my eyes.

In front of me stood Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Edward was number 12, Jasper was 13, and Emmett was 14 just like us. We tried not to laugh when we caught the expression on Mandy and her 3 daughter's faces. They were shocked but were trying to look flirty at the same time, good luck with that.

Alice and Rosalie ran to them and they hugged them. I was still in shocked so I couldn't move until I heard Alice and Rose yell "Bella get your but over here" I ran and hugged Edward.

"You never said you would be trying out for football!" I yelled and they all laughed. Even some of the girls in the bleachers did.

"Well, it was a surprise, why did you really think we were all messy yesterday?" Emmett asked and I hugged him. Then I hugged Jasper and went back to Edward's arms.

"I think I'll enjoy cheering even more now" I said and they all laughed. "Nice uniforms" they said and I blushed while Alice and Rose laughed.

"Yeah, maybe we can make them put it on for us at home" Emmett said to Edward and Jasper and us rolled our eyes.

"Don't even think about it… but how did you get the same numbers?!" I yelled and everyone in the room stepped to look at them. I noticed it was a huge mistake to yell that because people would get suspicious.

"Alice called us when you were changing in the bathrooms and told us your numbers… then we bribed the coach to give us the same" Emmett said laughing.

I rolled my eyes thinking of how they bribed him to give them a number.

Then I noticed how dome I was for not seeing the back of their jerseys when they came in because it said their numbers again and their last names.

Edward and Emmett had Cullen while Jasper was Hale. Then I noticed it said Captain and co captain on their shirts.

"Oh my god you guys are captains!?" I yelled again. They smiled and Emmett nodded.

"Yup, I'm captain and these 2 are co captains" **(I don't know much about football so I just made that up)** Emmett answered.

"I am quarterback, Jasper is runner back, and Edward is halfback" he added.

We smiled and I saw we had 28 minutes before we left and right now everyone was looking at us.

"So all we need is for you to be captains and co captains and were perfect" Edward whispered in my ear and we all smiled and nodded.

"Who else made the team?" I asked and they laughed. "Well guess who the mascot is?" Edward asked laughing.

"Who" I asked and Alice laughed

"Erik Yorkie" Emmett answered and we all laughed.

"Ok, so since the school is really small there's only 25 in the team and 2 of them are extras while the other 23 are players" Jasper said and we nodded.

"Well, Mike Newton and Tyler are on the team but are mad that they didn't get our spots… they're guards. Then well there's a lot of players so do you want to go to the field?" Edward said and we nodded.

We looked at Mandy and went to her "Mandy, can we go to the football field for the rest of the day to see the players?" Alice asked pouting and she bit her lip trying to say no but I knew how irresistible Alice's pout was.

Then the guys came and Emmett said "I am Emmett and Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale… can we borrow our sisters and Bella?" Then Mandy nodded and we started to leave but Mandy yelled for us to stop.

"I forgot you need your pompoms" she said and handed us 3 pairs of gold and blue pompoms. We took them and ran out before she stopped us again.

We were laughing and doing cartwheels the whole way there until we reached the field. I22 guys all sitting down in a circle in the grass and we ran to them hand in hand.

When we got there I recognized the gym coach and he laughed.

"I sent you to the bathroom for 4 minutes and you come back with 3 cheerleaders?" he asked and all the guys turned to look at us with wide eyes and open mouths. We laughed and Edward answered "Well we ran into these 3 when we went to the bathroom" then Emmett added in "They were actually the only cheerleaders with uniforms… the other girly didn't have the money to buy them so we got lucky" that only made us laugh harder and the guys sat down in the circle. We sat down on their laps and I noticed Mike, Tyler, and every other guy staring at us. I blushed and looked down while the coach talked about the upcoming game.

"Well and we have the amazing cheerleaders to cheer us on" the coach said and we looked up and smiled.

"FHS, Lets go Spartans!" Rose, Alice and I yelled together and they laughed. "Let's play something I'm board" Alice said and everyone looked at us.

"Well, why don't you show us a cheer?" one of the kids from my trig class named Jonathan said. We looked at each other then nodded. We got to the middle and started **(Ps. The cheers I will write down are cheers that I made up myself)**

Rose started the cheer since Mandy said that the captain would start we just put Rose on it.

"Who are you?!" she yelled and me and Alice responded

"We're the Spartans!"

"Who's the tam that rocks?!"

"They're the Spartans!"

"Who's the team that gives their all?!"

"They're the Spartans!"

"Who will win the game tonight?!"

"The Spartans!" After Alice and I yelled that line all 3 of us yelled

"Let's go Spartans

S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S, Spartans"

We finished in a split and all the guys cheered at our moves and at the cheer.

**(Oh Ya… and tell me what you think about the cheer… I made it)**

"That was great girls, we can't wait till the pep rally and the game" Coach said and we smiled at him.

"Thank you" we said and sat back down.

"You were amazing" Edward whispered in my ear and I giggled which caused everyone to look at me.

"Ok guys, we still have 15 minutes left so I wanted to give you as a gift these sweaters and shirt" coach started and he took out a blue long sleeved shirt that said Spartans in yellow letters and handed Edward one with the number 12 and the rest of the guys one, Then he took out a sweater that said Forks in big letters in the middle in the Nike style. **(Pictures on profile)**

I knew that there might be drama starting now but it would all be worth it.


	6. Clique

**I do not own Twilight… and sorry for not updating in so long, ive been busy but here are many chapters that I am posting for the story all together.**

I looked at Edward's watch and we still had 10 minutes till the end of class so i looked at the coach and asked him "Why don't you tell us who plays what position?"

He smiled and answered "Well, how about I give you the list" he handed me the list and I started reading.

_**Emmett (Captain quarterback)**_

_**Jasper (Co Captain runner back)**_

_**Edward (Co Captain Half back)**_

_**Mike (Guard)**_

_**Tyler (Guard)**_

_**Jonathan (Tackle)**_

_**Tony (Tackle)**_

_**Austin (Center)**_

_**Cody (Full back)**_

_**Carlos (Wide receiver)**_

_**Jason(Wide receiver)**_

_**Andres (Tight end)**_

_**Trevor (Cornerbacks)**_

_**Jorge (Cornerbacks)**_

_**Danny (Safeties)**_

_**Kellen (Safeties)**_

_**Zack (Linebackers)**_

_**Troy (Defensive tackle)**_

_**Paul (Linebackers)**_

_**Anthony (Defensive tackle)**_

_**Jackson (Linebackers)**_

_**Rodrigo (Defensive end)**_

_**Michael (Defensive end)**_

_**Ronald (Extra)**_

_**Arnold (Extra)**_

I smiled when I saw Edwards name as co captain and half back, I didn't know much about football but I did know that was an important position. The Bell suddenly rang and I handed coach the clipboard so we got up and started walking back to the school.

The very second we stepped in the lot everyone was looking at us in our uniforms and we all laughed.

"The people weren't expecting to see the Cullen's in uniform" Edward whispered to us and we smiled.

We walked to the car and I noticed guys staring at us girls and girls ogling the guys. Edward started driving but it surprised me that he was headed to my house. When we got there I saw Carlisle's Mercedes and Charlie's cruiser and we all got out.

I opened the door and when we stepped inside I saw Carlisle and Esme in the loveseat and Charlie in the chair so we went to the living room ready to show of our outfits.

Rosalie, Alice, and I went first to see them and they smiled. Charlie looked shocked to see me in uniform and we started cheering

"_Ready Ok" _We all started

_Are you ready to meet the football captain and the quarterback?! _"Rosalie said that line.

"_Let's go Emmett!_"We cheered and Emmett ran in and started spinning to show off his uniform.

"_Are you ready to meet the co captain and the runner back?!" _Alice started

"_Let's go Jasper"_ we all cheered and Jasper did the same as Emmett.

"_Are you ready to meet the other captain and half back?!" _I yelled exited

"_Let's go Edward" _We yelled but this time Edward only walked in shaking his head smiling and then he started laughing.

"_Let's go Spartans"_ We yelled and everyone laughed.

Charlie was instantly bombarding the guys with questions of football that I didn't understand so we went to sit on the floor by Carlisle and Esme.

I was surprised when a pizza came sometime later and we all sat down at the table, really close, but only Charlie and I ate.

"So Bella, how does it feel to be a cheerleader?" Charlie asked me while we were at the table. I was between Edward and Alice and Jasper was next to Alice. Rosalie was in front of Edward and Emmett in front of me, Charlie was next to Emmett and Carlisle sat in the corner where Rose was while Esme was in the corner where Alice was.

"Oh, I like it, I mean it feels good to be in a sport where I'm not falling… and I get to cheer Edward, Emmett, and Jasper with Rose and Alice by my side" I answered. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper smiled at me and Rose and Alice gave me a hug.

"Well, just don't turn into one of those bratty cheerleaders" Charlie warned and I laughed. Never in the world would I turn mean and think I'm all that.** (And no I am not like that… I have gotten many people saying that cheerleaders are all snotty and mean but guess what… I'm nice"**

"Nope! Never in the world would I become a person who loves money, needs flashy cars, and has no life besides shopping" I said and laughed when I caught the expression on the Cullen's faces.

Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were glaring at me, Edward looked angry and amused and Carlisle and Esme were chuckling.

Charlie looked at them as if they were insane and started to ask but Alice spoke first "We are not bratty!" she yelled and I started laughing.

"You know I was just kidding guys" I said laughing while Edward kissed my cheek. That sent Charlie glaring at us and the rest of them laughing.

"Oh, Jasper, you owe me 300 dollars!" Emmett exclaimed when they stop[ped laughing.

Jasper just stared at him before asking "What are you talking about?"

By now we were all watching them confused, except for Edward who was rolling his eyes and glaring at them and Alice who looked amused.

"Charlie already want to kick Edward out of the house and it has been less than a year… you bet after 2 years, so you owe me" Emmett explained. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and I were glaring at him. Rose slapped him on the head, Jasper looked frustrated, Alice was still amused, and Charlie was not happy.

Jasper quickly took out a 500 dollar bill and handed it to Emmett who was still smiling like an idiot. Edward slapped Emmett and Jasper on the head for betting on him at the same time.

"Oh, I forgot to kill you for handcuffing me and then leaving me" Edward said casually. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and ran out.

Edward followed yelling "You better run!".

We all laughed and Esme sighed.

"You'd think they were raised by a pack of wolfs" Esme muttered and we laughed.

The rest of the evening went pretty fast watching TV. We said bye to the Cullen's, Edward showed up in my room and I fell asleep in his arms.

The next day I woke up and put on a blue shirt and blue shorts. I did my tail putting on the ribbon and Edward got me a pop tart and juice as he drove to school.

"Well, our first practice is today!" I said exited and he laughed.

"Yes it is… for both of us" and with that he took his jacket of and under it showed his football jersey but without the padding.

"Well, you look cute in your uniform" I said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

He laughed and added "So do you" I blushed and looked down.

We got to school and the rest of his family was waiting by Rose's M3.

"Hey" I said and they smiled and nodded.

"So, we can't be late again so let's go!" Alice squealed and we went to our classes.

I sat down and recognized Jonathan and Anthony from Edward's football team so I waved at them and they smiled.

Edward put his arm around me and led me to our seats.

The rest of the classes went on boringly until it was finally lunch time.

I sat down with Alice and Rose at a new table that we never had sat on an just talked.

"Ok, so you know how in the movies and all the popular, as in the cheerleaders and football players, sit at one table?" Alice started and we nodded.

"Ok, so maybe we should do that" she squealed clapping.

I rolled my eyes at the idea when Meredith, Selena, Bonnie, Caroline, Katherine, Hannah, Angel and Rachel came up to us.

"Hey… can we… umm… sit with you?" Rachel asked nervous.

Alice smiled and winked at me "Of course!" she yelled and they all smiled and sat across from us.

As soon as they sat down Christina, Angel, Britney, Erica, Victoria, and Alexis came up to us and we motioned for them to sit. They squealed and sat with the others across from us.

"Hey cheerleaders" Emmett said from behind me sitting next to Rose, Jasper sat between Rose and Alice and Edward sat on the other side of me so that I was still with Alice.

"Hi" they all muttered and I smiled.

Suddenly Edward rolled his eyes just as Jonathan, Tony, Cody, Austin, Danny, Anthony, and Michael came up to us and on their tales were Carlos, Trevor, Zack, Troy, Paul, Jackson, Rodrigo, Kellen, and Andres.

"Here, I have an idea" Alice said and she got up to sit between Katherine and Angel. Rose and I followed while I sat next to Katherine Rose sat next to Angel with Alice in the middle.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmet scooted over to sit in front of us and the guy's sat on either sides of them. Jonathan sat next to Edward and Anthony next to Emmett.

We laughed when we were all sitting and Alice whispered "Look at Lauren's table" Rose and I turned to see Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Sophia, Jason, Jorge, and Jenny glaring at our table as if they wanted to come but not wanting to at the same time.

I turned and giggled in my hand. Suddenly I looked around the whole café and everyone's eyes were on our table.

It was then that I realized how much we stood out. The guys were all wearing jerseys and us girls were wearing shorts, a pig tail, and a loose shirt and our whole table was so full that it would only fit 9 more people.

Then I noticed that we had actually token up 2 tables and pushed them together. I laughed at how much this was affecting our school and turned to see that Edward and Jonathan were talking as if they were best friends and so were Emmett and Anthony were doing the same. Rose was talking to Angel and Alice was talking to Hannah from across the table. I turned and looked at Katherine.

"It looks like everyone's getting along" I said and she laughed making me laugh.

"So, it looks like we made a clique" she said and I agreed laughing.

"Wow, I never thought this would happen to me" she said looking down and then at everyone.

"Lots of things I never thought would happen happened to me since I came to Forks" I said and immediately looked at Edward who looked like a god while he laughed. I never expected to meet anyone like Edward in my life and I did.

Katherine noticed that and she smiled.

"Yeah, like you and Edward?" she asked and I smiled and nodded.

"Well, you both look perfect for each other" she said and I smiled at her.

I had never really talked to Katherine before but I already liked her. She was nice and sweet like Angela… too bad she left for a trip to Alaska today.

Edward must have heard that because he turned and smiled.

"Hello Katherine" he said being extra polite.

"Umm, h-hi" she stuttered.

I chuckled remembering when that used to be me.

"Bella, come over after you finish your homework" Edward told me and I looked at him confused.

He shook his head and mouthed 'Later' I nodded and he turned back to Jonathan.


	7. Spots

**I do not own Twilight… and I kow tha chapters short but the next chapter will be posted in a minute**

Lunch went in a blur after that and soon I found myself in the gym. I was sitting with Alice, Rose, Bonnie, and Rachel waiting for Mandy.

"Ok gurls! Did all of you bring the money?" she asked and everyone formed a line for their uniforms.

"Oh. My. God" Alice squealed and we turned to look at her. She just shook her head and pointed to Mandy.

"Ok, for rehearsals you will all be wearing these" she said when she was done and handed each girl a blue sports bra with the words cheer on the front. We all quickly put it on and it felt pretty comfortable.

"Ok, first we will start with the FHS cheer. I want Rosalie, Alice Bella, Rachel, Hannah, and Katherine in the first row" we all got up to go there.

"Now I want Alexis, Victoria, Jenny, Caroline, Selena, Bonnie, and Lauren in second row… and the rest in the last row"

Once everyone was done we stretched and then went to cheers. I was surprised when she made us do stunts in the end.

"Ok girls, I wanted to assign your spot weather its flyer, base, or spotter" she started and we all nodded.

"Ok the spotters will be Meredith, Britney, Angel, Christina, and Sophia… the flyers will be Bella, Rachel, Rosalie, Hannah, and Alice… and the rest will be spotters"

I looked at Rose and Alice and they laughed. "Perfect position" they said and I rolled my eyes.

Practice finished quickly and I walked out with Alice and Rose. We met the guys outside and they whistled when they saw us in the sports bras. I blushed which only made them laugh harder.

"I think I like the practice uniform more than the normal uniform" Emmett said and we all slapped him. He just laughed and winked at Rose.

"Hey… umm. We'll meet you later" Emmett said and ran with Rose to do god know what.

Edward shuddered and turned to me. "Let's go home" he said.

When we sat down I turned to bim and asked "What did you mean when you said that at lunch" I asked confused.

He smiled "Oh, Rodrigo was about to ask you out after school so I made sure he was listening to out plans" I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"You're hot when your jealous" I said and went to sit on his lap and kiss him. He put his arms around me and I smiled.

Just then I heard a gasp and turned to see my dad in the entry glaring at Edward and me. I blushed and looked away "Hi dada" I mumbled and he didn't answer "Dad?" I asked after a while.

"Why the hell aren't you wearing a shirt!?" h yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Geez dad, it's called a sports bra, we wear it for practice" I said and he calmed down.

"Oh" he said and walked upstairs. Edward chuckled and I looked at him questioningly.

"He was thinking about whether to shoot me or not" he said and I rolled my eyes.

We did our homework and cooked for Charlie. Edward left and I again fell asleep in his arms for the next day.

I woke up and looked down and gasped. I was wearing a blue spaghetti strap with a jean jacket and the sports bra under, blue shorts, and my hair was done.

I looked around and was also shocked to see Alice in my rocking chair with a very amused Edward.

"I didn't know you were such a heave sleeper" he said and I groaned and got up to eat breakfast tasting the mint in my mouth. Not even I knew I was such a heave sleeper.

I ate quickly and I got in Edward's car where he appeared out of thin air with Alice.

The routine was the same as always and we all ate lunch the same. Most of us girls were exited to find out who could make co and captain. I knew it would be Alice and Rose but I wondered who else.

We finally got to the gym all changed and exited.

"Ok girls… we are doing warm ups, cheers, stunts, dance and then captains" she said and from then we went in that order.

We had just finished dancing to please don't stop the music when we all sat at the bleachers.

"Ok, so the captain and co captains are…"


	8. Captains and nervous

**I do not own Twilight… and here the next chapter as promised**

"Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, and Bella Swan!" she cheered.

I stood with my mouth open and everyone was quite.

"What?!" Lauren yelled and we squealed.

"Ok" Rose said

"My" Alice said

"God" I finished and we laughed.

"No way! I demand I recount!" Jessica yelled.

"Jessica, it's my choice and there is no recount" Mandy said and we all laughed.

"Ok, gongratz girls… have a good day and don't forget to wear your uniforms tomorrow!" Mandy warned and she left.

We were suddenly surrounded by congratulations and you deserve it's. I still couldn't believe it when I heard 3 cat calls coming from the door way.

I turned and saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward standing there laughing.

We ran to them and the hugged us.

"Congratulations!" Emmett screamed and we laughed.

"How long have you been there?" I asked and they laughed.

"Oh, just long enough to hear the news" Jasper answered and we laughed.

We said bye to everyone and left happily to our car.

"I say we celebrate" Emmett said and we smiled.

"Who's up for a movie?" Alice asked and we drove to Port Angles and ended up watching 'To fast to furious'.

The movie was pretty good and you could tell how much the guys and Rose liked it.

We went to the arcade after that to play a couple of games and then we went straight home picking up a pizza on the way.

"Bye Bella!" they yelled.

Edward and the rest of them were going hunting for the game tomorrow so I wouldn't see them until tomorrow.

I ran in and found Charlie watching TV.

"Guess what?!" I asked exited.

"What?" he asked confused looking at me

"I am co captain of the squad with Alice and Rose is captain" I yelled and he smiled.

He congratulated me and we ate dinner quietly.

He was going to the game right after work tomorrow and I was happy.

I went to bed early to be well rested for the big day!

I woke up and ran to my bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. Then I ran back to my room and put on my sports bra, bloomers, and the cheer outfit I had worn with Rose and Alice the first day.

I was about to go looking for my hair bow and nearly fainted when I couldn't find it. Suddenly Alice appeared at my side.

"Looking for this?" she asked handing me the bow and I smiled.

She ran me to the bathroom and did my hair in a high pony tail and proceeded to do my make up with golden gloss, gold eye shadow, blue eyeliner, and then added some blue on he top part of my eye just after the gold.

When I looked into the mirror I noticed the eye shadow was sparkly and I smiled.

I noticed she was exactly the same and when we ran down I found the rest of the Cullen's there.

Rose was exactly like me and Alice and the guys had their uniforms on without all the padding.

"Let's go!" Emmett yelled and with that we pilled into the Volvo to the very first game.

As soon as we stepped on campus we were the center of attention. Everyone had stopped to look at us and surprisingly I didn't blush.

I guess it must have something to do with us all being the captains. I held Edwards hand and Alice and Rose did the same.

We all walked together to the school and went straight to first period.

So Are you exited for the game tonight… and the pep rally? Edward wrote to me.

YUP! I can't wait!!! HAHA (: it'll be so fun! I wonder who's in the band

I don't know… I haven't found out yet… but I can't wait to see Yorkie dancing as the Spartan! :D

LOL, meanie!! I hope we win… but of course we'll win with such an amazing team!!!

With the help of the lovely cheerleaders of course… besides Lauren, Jessica and their little followers of course!

LOL, thnX! I still can't believe I'm co captain… I mean I knew Rose would get captain and Alice co but I never thought I would get co too!!!!!

LOL, you deserve it my lovely cheerleader… I wonder if anyone's noticed about the coincidence of our numbers being the same???!!! LOL

HAHA, yea very funny…I can't believe you actually bribed the coach to give you the numbers!!! What did you…?

I couldn't finish because just then the teacher came up and took the note away from us.

"Mrs. Mallory… read this out loud for us please" he said and handed the note to the teacher

Lauren smiled and took the note and started reading it.

"So are you excited about the game tonight… and the pep rally

Yup, cant wait. Haha, I wonder who's in the band

I don't know, I haven't found out yet, but I cant wait to see Yorkie dancing as the Spartan" at that everyone's mouths fell open when they heard Eric was the mascot.

"LOL, meanie, I hope we win… but of course we'll win with such an amazing team

With the help of the lovely cheerleaders of course… besides Lauren, Jessica, and their little followers" Lauren said the last line through gritted teeth and lots of people chuckled.

"LOL, thanks, I still can't believe I'm co captain" everyone's head turned to me and I blushed.

"I can't either" Lauren muttered before going on

"I mean I knew Rose would get captain and Alice co but I never thought I would get co too

LOL, you deserve it my lovely cheerleader… I wonder if anyone's noticed about the coincidence of our numbers being the same. LOL

HAHA, yea very funny…I can't believe you actually bribed the coach to give you the numbers! What did you…?"

Lauren finished and the teacher did not look happy but didn't look mad either.

Everyone then immediately looked at Edward's shirt number and then at mine and they rolled their eyes.

Suddenly the bell rang and we got up.

"Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Swan can you please stay?" The teacher asked from his desk.

We walked to his table and waited.

"Well, first of all I would like to congratulate you for making the team and I can see you're nervous for tonight and I wish you best of luck but make sure you don't let those nerves follow you to class" h said and we nodded and I smiled.

He thought we were nervous and that was the cause of our passing notes… I'll take it!

"Good luck tonight" he said and we smiled and left.

"Wow, that was close" I said and he laughed.

I met up with Alice at the door of the next class and we all went in.

We stayed out of trouble for the rest of the day until it came to lunch where we got our food and sat at the new table.

"I am so nervous I can't eat!" Bonnie screamed

**(PS. I decided to change the names of some football players instead of Kellen it is Matt, Andres- Damon, Ronald and Arnold are Kellen and Andres, and Jackson is now Stefan… yes I know I got the names Katherine, Bonnie, Meredith, Caroline, Matt, Stefan, and Damon from the vampire diaries but Twilight isn't the only vampire novel I'm upsest with!)**

"Don't worry babe. You'll do just fine!" Damon said to her and she smiled and kissed his cheek.

We had formed a sort of line on the tables. On the left side were Meredith, Matt, Bonnie, Damon, Selena, Cody, Caroline, Jonathan, Katherine, Stefan, Hannah, Austin, Rachel, Anthony, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and me. On the other side were Alexis, Tony, Victoria, Troy, Erica, Zach, Britney, Carlos, Angel, Danny, Christina, Paul, Trevor, Michael, Rodrigo, Kellen, and Andres.

Lauren, Jessica, Sophia, and Jenny were still not sitting with us so they wouldn't allow Tyler, Mike, Jorge, and Jason to sit with us either.

I laughed and leaned into Edward, practically the whole team had hooked up with a football player except for Trevor, Michael, Rodrigo, Kellen, and Andres.

I kind of felt bad for them but it wasn't my choice so I let it go.

I looked to my side and laughed when I saw Anthony and Edward doing a thumb war and it looked like Edward was winning.

Out of all the players Edward liked Anthony the best but he also liked Stefan and Damon Salvatore. **(LOL, they're human in this story) **

I turned to Katherine and said

"So, are you exited" I asked and she smiled

"Yup, I can't wait but I also don't want it to be time yet!"

I laughed at the impossibility of that.

"Yeah, me too, but I want it to be time more than anything… the suspense is painful"

She laughed at that and I joined in. I really liked her… she was like Angela's double.

"Well, let's just hope for the best and pray that we win"

I looked up and clasped my hands together and we both laughed.

You could practically feel the excitement and nervousness coming out of our table and most of the school was looking at us talking.

I finished my food quickly and turned to Rose.

"When do we have to be at the gym?" I asked her and every girl at the table turned to her.

"Right after 6th period we have to be at the gym to practice for 10 minutes and then 5 minutes before the rally we have to be at the field… the rally last's 45 minutes"

I smiled and nodded as the bell rang and we separated to go to class.

As soon as we stepped foot in the room everyone had turned to us and I blushed as we walked to our desk. I sat down quietly and looked as Mike came in thru the door. He smiled at me and then frowned at Edward.

"Hey Bella" he said coming up to me and ignoring Edward completely.

"Hi" I said without looking at him.

"So do you want to go out after the game today?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Newton, will you leave already… can't you see I'm with Bella" Edward said through gritted teeth. I smiled at him and he just nodded.

"How about you let her answer… maybe she want too" Mike defended so I just shook my head and grabbed Edward's face to kiss him. Mike snapped his teeth together and left.

I pulled away and he snickered. I just smiled and bit my lip. I knew I had to stop or I would get in trouble for PDA but I really didn't want to stop. Kissing Edward was something I just loved to do and there was never enough time.

Just then the teacher came and we got to work. I tried to pay as much attention as possible but was very nervous about later. I knew that I couldn't let the game get to my head because I promised Charlie I wouldn't let my grades drop the other day.

When there was only 15 minutes left of class I raised my hand and Mr. Banner looked at me.

"Yes Bella?"

"Um, I have to go to the gym"

"Oh" was all he said noticing my outfit for the first time.

"Ok, you are excused… does anyone else have to go" he asked and 2 girls and 2 guys stood up and it took me a second to realize they were in the band.

"You may go… and good luck… I will be watching" he said and we were about to leave when he said "Oh, and Edward and Mike good luck at the game tonight" I smiled as I walked out the door and headed to the gym.

"So you're a cheerleader huh?" A guy I thought's name was Joseph asked me. These 4 had just moved in 2 days ago and just got transferred to my class.

"Yup" I answered simply and smiled.

"Cool, so what part of the team are you" he asked. This boy obviously didn't know anything about cheerleading

"I'm the co captain" I answered and the 2 girls turned to glare at me while the guys stopped to stare at me.

"So, do you have a date to the after game?" he asked me and I stopped dead on my tracks. The girl with red hair gasped and turned to me giving me death glares.

"Sorry, but I'm going with my boyfriend" I said and they looked at me. They obviously hadn't heard the gossip yet.

"Oh, well you can dump him… or he'll never find out" he said and wagged his eyebrows at me. I tried not to gag and said.

"I think he would… he's the co captain and half back of the football team" they all stopped to stare at me and the 2 girls snorted.

"Oh, well, he cant be that bad" he said and just as he finished Edward came from behind me.

"Bella, you forgot your book" he said and handed them to me.

I smiled and he glared at the Joseph. I turned and Joseph was just looking at us not realizing I was his girlfriend and the girls looked like they wanted to pounce on him.

"Thank you" I said and he smiled. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine and all 4 of the kids gasped.

"Good luck" he whispered and I smiled.

"I'll see you later" I called and he winked.

I turned back to the guys and they were staring open mouthed at me.

"Bella" I heard Alice call from behind me with Rose next to her.

"We saw what happened and that was funny… I swear if we're going to give out a crown for overprotection and jealousy it would go to our brother" Rose said and they laughed.

"Yeah but if you look at it from Bella's way I think that she likes it when he's jealous for some reason" Alice said and I laughed.

"You know me too well" I answered and we laughed.

"Well, hello there ladies" Joseph said and I glared at him.

"Don't even think about it… Rose is the captain of our squad and Alice is the co captain with me, Rose is dating the quarter back and captain and Alice is with the runner back and other co captain" I snapped at him and he frowned.

"That is Rosalie Hale and she is with Emmett Cullen and Alice Cullen who is with Jasper Hale. Emmett and Alice are my boyfriend's siblings so don't mess with any of us or you'll face all of us" I added and walked away with Alice and Rose right on my back.

"Wow Bella, I didn't think you had it in you" Rose said laughing and I joined in.

We finally got to the gym and saw the girls stretching there.

"Ok girls, get in your lines" Rose called as we sat at the front and started stretching together. After we finished that we practiced the cheer's 4 times and the stunts to perfection.

We laughed and talked most the time until it was time to go out.


	9. pep ralley and preparation

**I do not own Twilight… and here the next chapter as promised**

I took a peak at the field from the back door of the gym and noticed that the middle part of the huge bleachers were full of students and even some teachers.

The band was playing and marching out the field and we got in position. Rose was at the head of the line, Alice second, and I was third.

When the band had stopped we went out and everyone cheered.

I was smiling the whole time and smiled even bigger when I saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper whistling and I also heard a lot of cat calls from other guys.

I quickly noticed the 4 people from band who's name I figured out were Joseph, Alicia, Amanda, and James. They were all together which is why Alicia had glared at me when Joseph was asking me out.

We started with the cheer that we had done for the guys the first day

"Who are you?!" Rose yelled

"We're the Spartans!" we all yelled back

"Who's the team that rocks?!"

"They're the Spartans!"

"Who's the team that gives their all?!"

"They're the Spartans!"

"Who will win the game tonight?!"

"The Spartans!" We all yelled the last line together

"Let's go Spartans

S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S, Spartans"

Everyone cheered and we laughed.

"When we point to you, you yell "FHS'

Who will win the game!?" we asked and pointed to the crowd

Some people yelled "FHS" while some were to nervous to yell.

"Who is the best?!" we asked and pointed. This time more people yelled

"FHS!"

"Who will give their all?!" we pointed and almost everyone yelled

"FHS!"

"Who do we love?!" this time 99% of the people yelled.

"FHS!" this time I was happy when everyone yelled.

"Now everybody!" we yelled and pointed to the crowd while we cheered

"FHS, FHS, FHS" and the people cheered along with us and some even clapped and stood up.

"Forks High School" we yelled and lots of people cheered.

We did 3 more cheers **(I don't want to do them all because I need something new for the game)** and then we went on to do stunts I looked at Edward while I did the most simple stunt which was the elevator when Alexis and Victoria raised my feet up to shoulder level and I held my hands in a V. he looked like he was ready to come running to the field to catch me if I fell.

I winked as we they held me even higher and when Rosalie counted "5 6 7 8" they threw me up doing a basket toss where I did a toe touch in the air lading in a cradle catch where they held me under my thighs and around my back.

Then we finished with a pyramid. **(for those people who think a pyramid is 5 people in the bottom 4 on top then 3 and so on… it's not…it's actually a ****multiple mounts or a ****group of stunts**** next to one another) **

When we finished we ran in the gym cheering on the way.

"OMG, you girls were amazing and did perfectly" Rose said smiling at us and we thanked her.

"I think we left all the students stunned" Alice added in.

"Especially the guys" I muttered lowed enough for everyone to hear and we all started laughing.

"Ok, now don't forget to be here at 5 to rehearse because the game starts at 6 and ends at 8. **(Sorry if I'm wrong about how long a game lasts but I needed to make it that long for some reasons that you'll see)**

So I'll see you girls later" Rose finished and they all started lo leave.

"I think we did rather good" I said and they smiled.

"You almost gave Edward a heart attack during the throw" Alice laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Is that even possible?" I asked and we all laughed together.

We walked out to be met by several people and we growled. We tried to walk past all the people until we finally found the guys glaring at any guy who looked at us for more than 10 second.

"What did you think?" I asked locking my head around Edward's neck.

"I think I'll be putting padding on the floor in case you fall… do you know how much it took me not to run and set you back safely on the ground?" he asked and I laughed.

"Well then, that's too bad" I whispered and kissed him.

"Get a damn room!" Emmett yelled at us already at the Volvo with the rest of the family.

"I think we will" Edward muttered and I giggled.

We finally got to the car and raced to Edwards house.

I was immediately being raced up stairs by Rose and Alice who placed me in Alice's closet.

They instantly began to work doing my nails blue and gold and then putting golden rammer on my lashes. Re did my blue eye liner, gold lip gloss, they put on some super sparkly blue eye shadow on the bottom part of my eye and golden eye shadow on the top that went out making me look very pretty I had to admit.

Then they got to work on my hair brushing it and then proceeded to curl it. I kept on whining on how un-necessary it was to curl my hair if I was going to put it up but they wouldn't listen to me and kept working.

Soon they had thousands of brown curls going down my head which they quickly put in a high pony tail with the ribbon. They helped me put my socks on when the nail polish was dry and made me put on a pair of golden sneakers with my initials in diamonds in the back.

They finally finished with me and got themselves exactly how I was in just 10 seconds. I was struck in awe when I saw Alice had put on long curly extensions that matched her hair to make it look like she had long curls like Rose and I.

They were by far beautiful beyond belief. Alice looked at the clock and it marked 4:50. We had 5 minutes to get to school so we quickly grabbed our bags that had some extra clothes that Alice made us take, water bottles, and some more make up to re touch later.

We found the guys down stairs waiting by the BMW. They had their uniforms on and their helmets in one hand and in the other hand was a bag with their padding, extra clothes, and water bottle props.

We got in Rose's M3 and drove to school.

We got there at 4:55 with 5 minutes to spare to we sat down none of us speaking.

I finally decided to break the silence saying "Good luck… we'll be cheering you on" when we had 2 minutes left and some cars started to arrive.

"Yes… we'll all be there" Alice added. We kissed them good luck and ran to the gym. Oh how I hppe we would win.

Rose and Alice hissed and I stared at them.

"Mandy's school team is the people we're playing… she knows our cheers so we have to change stuff" Rose hissed and my mouth fell open.

"Girls!" Rose called and everyone was around her in5 seconds.

"We have a problem… we just figured out Mandy is the coach of the other team so she'll be using the knowledge of our cheer's against us so we need to mix something up" she said and suddenly everyone was murmuring worried.

"Ok, so instead of dancing to 'Please don't stop the music' it'll be 'Music makes me lose control'" Rose started and we all nodded.

"Then we'll be mixing the cheer order up too" she said and started telling us the plan. We rehearsed to the song 'Music makes me lose control' 10 times getting the steps perfect and then did the new cheer order.

"Good girls! We need to be out there in 2 minutes so get ready and remember too smile and no matter what happens just remember we gave our all" Rose yelled and we all yelled "FHS"

We all got in line ready to go out and as soon as the doors opened for us to walk I saw 8 people I thought I would never see here.


	10. Surprise and game

**I do not own Twilight… and here is a major surprise that was not expected**

Jacob' s POV 

We all sat here waiting for the first Forks football game to begin at the stinking school, and when I say sticking I mean it, it was full of the bloodsucker stench. I was sitting between Quil and Embry. Sam was next to Embry with Emily, Paul was next to Quil and Jared was Kim next to Emily.

I was board out of my mind waiting for the damn game to begin when Quil spoke "Hey, the school really smells" he said and we all glared at him.

"No duh Sherlock, might it have something to do that the bloodsuckers go to this school?" I asked and he blushed.

"Right" he said and we all laughed.

Finally the speakers came on "Hello people of Forks and Seattle… we are proud to present the first ever football game in Forks high school! The game will begin shortly and our cheerleaders will be out in just 3 minutes" the speaker said which got everybody to get excited.

"I can't wait to see the cheerleaders!" Quil said exited. That earned him a slap on the head by Emily and Kim.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I can't believe any girl who would engage themselves in a sport that involves short skirts and tight shirts just to get male's attentions and feel important" Emily said and Kim nodded.

"Oh please, I bet you would come running to ask to be part of the squad if Sam and Jared said they liked them" Embry said that got a glare from Sam and Jared.

"We're not cheerleader material anyways" Kim said looking down and blushed.

"Why not?!" Sam nearly shouted.

"Yeah, you girls can do anything!" Jared added.

"Well, cheerleader's are supposed to be peppy and cute and all and I'm none of that" Kim said and Emily nodded. **(Truthfully, you do have to be all peppy and all but other than that looks doesn't matter)**

"Nonsense, you girls are the prettiest in the entire world" Sam said

"Right guys?" Jared asked us.

"Don't look at me… you know that I only have eyes for Bella" I said and started thinking about her.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met and I knew she liked me but she was just to caught up with that stupid bloodsucker to notice.

"Yeah… I mean I don't like her like that… but she's pretty cute" Quil said and Embry nodded grinning.

I laughed at them and they rolled their eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please help me welcome the Forks high school cheerleaders!' The speakers shouted and suddenly 2 doors opened and everyone cheered.

I stiffened at the sight of the first 2 girls that came out.

"Bloodsuckers" I spat and we all glared as they came out wearing a blue mini skirt and a blue top that had white.

They did look hot but disgusting at the same time.

We all growled and the girl's eye's narrowed but we all gasped at what we saw next.

Bella came out behind them wearing the same skirt and shirt. But she was even more beautiful than ever. She had light make up on and her hair was very curly.

"Oh" Embry said

"My" Quil followed

"Freaking" Paul said

"God" I finished for them.

She was smiling and suddenly I caught her eye and she blushed but kept smiling.

"I would like you to welcome our captain of the squad Rosalie Hale and the 2 co captains Alice Cullen and Bella Swan!" the speaker said and we all gasped. Just then the rest of the girls came out but I didn't even pay attention to the other girls.

"That cannot be Bella!" Embry said.

"They just said she was co captain… unless another Bella Swan lives in Forks and goes to this high school" I answered still staring at her.

"I never thought she would join this kind of sport" Emily said shaking her head.

Suddenly the football players started coming out and the girls started cheering.

"Hey cheerleaders?!" The blonde bloodsucker said.

"Yeah?!" Everyone yelled back.

"Role Call" The bloodsucker said again

"We are the Spartans!" she started

"Yeah" everyone else answered.

"I'm fierce and mighty!" she yelled again and we all snorted except for the girls who just shook their heads.

"Yeah" they all answered again.

"My name is Rosalie" she said. Oh, so that was her name, Rosalie.

"Yeah" they answered again.

"But call me Rosy" she said making a cute face and winking at the crowd.

Then she stepped back and the other bloodsucker came on.

"Ok" everyone chanted/

"I am a Spartan!" She yelled.

"Yeah" everyone said.

"I'm peppy and strong!" she yelled and we rolled our eyes.

"Yeah" they all responded.

"My name is Alice!" she chanted. Ok, so now I know their names, not that I care.

"Yeah!" everyone responded.

"But call me Ally" she said and made a cute kissy face.

"Ooh" everyone chanted which only made us laugh.

"Let's go Spartans!" Bella yelled and we all stayed quiet listening to her with wide eyes.

"Yeah" the girls responded.

"I'm nice and sweet" Bella said and we all laughed. She was nice and sweet, but she didn't look sweet right now, she looked HOT!

"Yeah" they responded and I whispered yeah under my breath while the pack chuckled.

"My name is Isabella"

"Yeah" this time Quil and Embry said it with me and we laughed.

"But call me Bella" she chanted and blew a kiss to the crowd which I cached and pretended to put it in my pocket. My whole pack and some of the crowd started roaring with laughter when they saw me and Bella blushed.

"Oh oh" they responded and we all started laughing harder.

The rest of the team started doing the same but with different personalities but I didn't pay much attention. I was concentrating on Bell to much.

They stopped cheering for a while and I started to watch the game but I was mostly watching Bella drinking her water.

"Aren.t you glad that we made you join the team?" I heard Barbie ask her.** (Rosalie is Barbie and shorty is Alice)**

I knew Bella would neve try out for this on her own so that explains it.

I could tell my pack was paying attention while Sam and Jared said what they were saying for the girls to hear.

"Yeah, it's so much fun… but it would be funnier if Lauren, Jessica, and their little follower's weren't trying to make this impossible" I heard Bella whine. Why would they try to make Bella's life miserable?

"Well, you know the only way to make them stop hating you is to break up with how they say it 'The hottest guy on earth" Shorty said and I frowned.

"Who were they talking about?" I asked and they stared at me as if I were an imbecile.

"I am not breaking up with Edward just to make them happy and for them to try to go out with him!" Bella said mad and they laughed while I growled.

What the hell do chicks see in that bloodsucker, he's a monster and not even good looking?

"Well. That explains it" Quil said and I growled again.

"Yeah, well you know they won't give up, but their idiots to think our brother would break up with you for a slut!" Rose yelled so everyone could hear and suddenly everything was quiet.

"Who are you calling a slut?" I heard Lauren ask and when I looked down I could see them standing there glowering at each other.

"I am not missing this fight" Quil said and he walked down to the bottom of the bleachers so that he could see.

I quickly followed with Embry, Paul, Jared, Kim, Emily, and Sam behind me.

I could see Bella standing between the 2 bloodsuckers and in front of them were Jessica, Lauren, and 2 other girls whose name's I think were Jenny and Sophia.

"This is going to get good" Embry muttered and we nodded.

"I think I'm calling you a slut!" Barbie said back and I saw Lauren narrow her eyes.

"Well, this coming from the girl who's always perfect and cant mess her hair up!" Jessica shouted back.

"Her hair is perfect" Emily murmured and Kim nodded.

"Just because I like to keep clean doesn't mean I'm a slut. You are a slut because you're always trying to get everyone's attention!" Barbie yelled and then Shorty stepped in.

"Oh, and let's not forget trying to get stuff you know you'll never have!" she yelled and I was pretty sure they were talking about the mind reader.

"Hey we aren't all rich and spoiled brats who think they're too good to have friends!" Lauren yelled and everyone gasped.

By now we weren't the only ones standing here, lots of people were crowding around and the rest of the squad was in a circle around them.

"Just because we have money doesn't mean were brats and if you haven't noticed we've actually been hanging out with the whole cheer and football squad!" Shorty yelled annoyed.

"Yeah, and if you mess with one of us you mess with all 3 of us!" Bella said and my mouth dropped.

I had never seen this side of her as she held on to the bloodsucker's hands and narrowed her eyes at the girls. I suddenly heard the speakers saying it was break time **(Or what ever It is you call it)** and the football players ran to where the fight was to watch.

"Oh yes! You're BFF's that always have your backs! But you know what? I'm not scared of you!" Lauren asked.

"You should be!" Barbie yelled. It is true that they should be scared of them, they could kill them… and then I could kill the coven for killing a human!

"Oh and what is little miss perfect going to do to us?!" Lauren and Jessica yelled at the same time.

"Oh you'll see… but not now! Positions!" Barbie yelled and all the girls got in a straight line and started walking to the field where I hadn't noticed the game had stopped.

Suddenly the other cheerleaders from the other team got in front of them and the music for 'SOS' by Rhianna started and the other cheerleaders started dancing.


	11. win and jealousy

**I do not own Twilight… yay, I loved this chapter**

Bella POV

The other tam had just finished their dance and I could see Mandy grinning like an idiot from the sidelines.

Of course this song and dance was almost like ours which would make us look like idiots dancing to the same type of song and almost dance steps. But she didn't know that we had changed the steps and song at all.

The song "Music makes me lose control' started and Mandy gasped and while her daughters glared at us.

We started doing the dance and when you compare it, it was 1000 times better than theirs with the stunts Rose added in.

When we finished I could see the other team glaring at us and Mandy had the funniest expression on her face. It was between shook, anger, and appreciation.

Rose, Alice, and I winked at her and she shook her head.

We all went back to our side of the field and started cheering.

"Hey cheerleaders!" Rose yelled and we all yelled back

"Hey!"

"Hey cheerleaders!" she repeated.

"Hey" we said again adnd Ros got in line with us.

"Show me how to get down!" She chanted.

"No way!" we said shaking our heads.

"Show me how to get down!" she repeated.

"OK" we all said shrugging.

"D.O.W.N and that the way we get down!" we repeated it 3 more times and doing a Macarena type thing while we turned to the side every time.

When we finished I looked at the pack and they were still staring at me with the same expressions of shook as before.

My face brightened when I saw Charlie enter the bleachers and sit down with Billy. I smiled at him and he gave me a thumb up.

I looked back and saw Carlisle and Esme sitting 4 seats behind them at the very back and they smiled at me too.

I laughed and turned when Rose called attention again.

We started doing the stunts and I had fun getting thrown in the air this time. I could see Charlie getting worried when they threw me and laughed when I saw the pack staring at me with open mouths when I did the round off back handspring.

It was time to do our last cheer and there was only 5 minutes left in the game and we were tied up. So we started.

**(Ok, I did a dance for this cheer so if you want to look at the moves search it on google)**

"F" Low touchdown  
"H" Candle sticks  
"S" Left L  
"We" Pike  
"Can" Low touchdown  
"Do" Right diagonal  
"It" Left diagonal

"F" Buckets  
"H" Daggers  
"S" V  
"We" Herkie  
"Will" Low touchdown  
"Play" Half T  
"You" Arabesque

"F" Low touchdown  
"H" Right L  
"S" Buckets  
"We" Punch front  
"Can" Hands on hips  
"Win" T  
"It" Bow and arrow

"F" T  
"H" Half T  
"S" V  
"We" Toa touch  
"Will" Daggers  
"Do" Round off  
"Anything" I landed in a split with my hands in a V

I could see all the pack, Charlie, Billy, Carlisle, and Esme surprised at that and mostly the split. **(LOL, my friends always tell me it looks like my leg is breaking when I do a split)**

Jacobs POV **(I just had to do it)**

I could not believe my eyes at seeing Bella in a split.

"Damn!" Paul yelled and everyone applauded.

I looked at the timer and there was only 59 seconds left and we were tied up.

"And Emmett Cullen our quarterback runs the ball!" I heard the announcer say and we all looked up. I hadn't even realized the bloodsucker was in the game. And he was a quarterback?!

"Oh, and he's surrounded! He throws the ball and Jasper Hale, his brother, the runner back catches it and starts running" the announcer said again. Ok, so 2 of them were on the team with the 2 most important positions.

"I hadn't even realized the bloodsuckers were playing" Quil murmured and we nodded.

"And he throws the ball to Edward Cullen, the half back and he runs it!" He said again. Great, so all of them were on the team. Of course they had the most important positions… it was dome because they were cheating with in human strength, speed, and reflexes.

"And he gets surrounded but he goes left… no he goes right… 10 seconds! And he makes it! Forks win the first game!" he cheered and everyone stood up cheering.

"Cheaters" I murmured and they all nodded.

Bella's POV

I can't believe we won… yes I can! How could I even doubt my Edward in football!

Alice, Rose, and I cheered the loudest because it was our guys who made the impossible play… of course they were vampires, but still.

"Oh my god we won" Angel yelled and we all stared cheering louder.

I laughed thinking how Jasper might be taking all the excitement.

"How much do you think Jasper is suffering from excitement and defeat?" I asked and Rose and Alice laughed and pointed at him.

He was bouncing up and down while shaking the other player's hands and they were all staring at him as if he were crazy because he was also scowling at everyone at the same time.

We all started laughing when he hit someone on the head and ran towards us.

"We win!" Alice cheered and jumped in Jasper's arms and kissed him.

Emmett came running and Rose did the same after mentioning they would celebrate later tonight.

Edward ran in after a congrats for the score and I hugged him while he spun me around.

I locked my arms around his neck and kissed him while he put his arms around my back.

Jacobs POV

I rolled my eyes when the bloodsucker picked Bella up and started spinning her around while she laughed.

"Aww, their so cute" Emily said and we all turned to her.

"What… it is" She said and I growled.

I turned back just as he sat her down still laughing and she kissed him. Then my vision went red as he put his arms around her back and she put hers on his neck.

I started shaking violently and Sam tried to calm me.

"Jake stop before you explode… we're getting noticed!" Sam whispered and I calmed down a bit but I was still seeing red.

"Calm down dude" Quil said and he and Embry backed me up.

They still hadn't pulled away and when I looked away I saw most of the football players were kissing a cheerleader and the others were just holding hands with one and talking with their parents.

I guess nobody could see Edward and Bella because you would have to be standing where we were to see and everyone was running around everywhere celebrating.

I growled again when the bloodsucker put one hand in her hair and the other was trailing up her back.

"Jake… please calm down" I heard my father say and I turned to see Billy sitting behind me and Charlie behind him.

"What's wrong Jake?" Charlie asked oblivious of her daughter down there making out with the parasite.

I just pointed to the field and he looked down and sighed. I was surprised that he wasn't yelling at Bella but he was angry.

"Bella!" he yelled and I looked down and saw Bella pull away blushing. I could hear her heart was going faster than ever, her eyes looked dazed but exited, and she was flushed. I hated seeing her like that from an effect the bloodsucker had on her.

"Hey dad" she yelled and shook her head clearing it while the parasite laughed.

"Laugh while you can idiot" I mumbled and he stopped laughing and glared at me.

**(Ps. This is before Bella escapes the first time in New Moon so he still isn't getting along with them or knows their names)**

A sly look came in his eyes and he looked at Bella while I glared at him.

Suddenly he swung her up in her arms and carried her bridal style while she laughed. I growled again while everyone else tried to calm me.

"Edward put me down!" I heard Bella yell amused and she laughed.

"Nah, I think I like this" I heard him say and that got me to shake again.

"Fine… how about like this?" he asked and I saw him swing her on his back piggy back and she giggled.

"This I can live with" she answered giggling. I had never heard her like this and it sickened me to know the bloodsucker got her to act like this.

"Mmm, stop it. People are watching" she murmured and I looked down and saw that she was in his arms again but he was kissing her neck and I started vibrating.

"Ok, calm down" Sam yelled whispered and I took a deep breath and stopped shaking.

Suddenly Bella appeared with the whole coven and I wrinkled my nose at the horrible stanch coming of all of them and even Bella.

"Congratulations Hun" Charlie said and hugged Bella and she smiled.

"Congrats on that last play" he said and shook the make bloodsuckers hands.

"And you 2 did great" he finished hugging Alice and Barbie.

"Thank you" they all said together and started laughing.

"Hi Jake" Bella said and came over to hug all of us.

I smiled and she smiled back but then I frowned when the bloodsucker put his arms around her waist.

"Well, were celebrating!" The small one said and stood at the top of the bleachers with a megaphone that popped out of nowhere.

"Celebration party at the gym!" she yelled and everyone cheered.


	12. party and kareoke Jessica and Rosalie

**I do not own Twilight… I just love karaoke too much**

Bella POV  
Great, now Alice has a party at the gym, this will be perfect… sarcasm intended.

We ran to the gym with our uniforms still on and I gasped when I saw the inside. There was loud music playing with hypnotic lights. I groaned and the Cullen's laughed while we went to the stage. Ii noticed there was a huge table with food and drinks on the side and a mike on the stage.

"What is the mike for?" I asked Alice and she laughed.

"Karaoke, duh" she laughed and I groaned but smiled. I really did love singing and all. It was nice and I knew the Cullen's would have a blast up there.

"Ok guys, were starting with some karaoke… you'll draw your names in the bag and I'll pick them out so put them in… we'll start with solos, then duets, then 3 ets, and then as many people as you like"" Alice said and everyone nodded and some laughed when she said 3 ets.

After everyone was done putting their names in the bag Alice went up to the mike to draw the first name and smiled.

"First up is Jessica Stanley" she muttered and some people clapped as she went up and picked a song.

"Great, it's about me" Edward muttered and I giggled when I realized what song it was. 'Girlfreind' by Avril Lavigne.

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend "Well good for you"  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one "Nah, I'm good"  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend "I don't think so"

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me "Not even if you were the last girl on earth"  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret "You're right it's not a secret because I don't"  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend "Nice to know"

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious "That's cool"  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive "You just keep dreaming"  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright "No I don't, you only make me nauseous"

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious "Uh huh"  
And hell yeah, I'm a mother fucking princess "Princess of the sluts"  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right "Uh, not even close"

She's like so whatever "You're like so whatever"  
You could do so much better "Yes, that's exactly why I didn't pick you"  
I think we should get together now "Not even in your dreams"  
And that's what everybody's talking about "No, I'm pretty sure that's not what everybody's talking about"

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend "Did I ask your opinion?"  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one "Nah, I'm good"  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend "How about I sing this part for you? No way no way"

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me "No I don't"  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret "Because it's not true"  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend "Not happening"

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me "You mean disgusted?"  
And even when you look away I know you think of me "No I really don't"  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again "How about never again"

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear "That I hate you?"  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear "What if I don't want to?"  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again "Bella, Bella, Bella, Isabella Marie Swan"

Cause she's like so whatever "You're so whatever"  
And you could do so much better "No, I think I did just fine"  
I think we should get together now "No, how about never in this world"  
And that's what everybody's talking about "No it deffenatly is not, I should know"

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend "Like I care"  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one "No I'm fine thank you very much"  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend "Not even if you were dead"

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me "No, I don't stick that low"  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret "It deffenatly isn't"  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend "No way"

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger "Not possible"  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better "What, at being a slut"  
There's no other, so when's it going to sink in? "When I become dumb"  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what the hell were you thinking? "I was deffenatly not thinking about you"

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger "Like I said before, not possible"  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better "Do what better"  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? "When I become blind"  
She's so stupid, just what the hell were you thinking? "That she's pretty unlike you"

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend "Didn't ask for your interest"  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one "I think I'll be fine"  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way "No way no way"

Hey, hey, I know that you like me "Who put that absurd idea in your head"  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret "No way"  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way "No way!" I laughed when she finished at all the things Edward had been saying and by now all his siblings were laughing with me.

"Ok, next up is Rose" Alice said at the Mike. I laughed as the song started and Emmett whistled.

**Oh, baby dolls**

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me

[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share

[Chorus]

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me, you aint blind [2x]

See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend you're secret is safe with me

[Chorus]

By the end she had danced and half of the guys were drooling and the girls glaring while Emmett whistled like an idiot. Everyone was shocked at Rose's seductive singing voice that sounded more like a professional singer's voice.

"Ok, next is…


	13. Jasper and Mike

**I do not own Twilight… I just love karaoke too much**

"Ok, next is… Jasper" Alice clapped and cheered as he went up.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

_  
[Chorus]  
You found me  
when no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

[Chorus]

_  
And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?_

[Chorus]

_  
(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me_

When he finished he blew a kiss to Alice and everyone awed at that and most girls complained to their boyfriends of why they never did something like that to them. I knew Jasper was singing of how he felt when Alice found him when he was lost and brought him to the Cullen's and it was perfect for him. Everyone was so awe stricken that they didn't even realize he had just sung a girls song.

"Ok, next is… Mike" Alice said and I groaned when I heard the song he was playing.

_Ice ice baby (x2)  
All right stop collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop yo I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle  
Dance go rush to the speaker that booms  
I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly when I play a dope melody  
Anything less than the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it you better gain weight  
You better hit bull's eye the kid don't play  
If there was a problem yo I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_

CHORUS  
Ice ice baby vanillla (x4)

Now that the party is jumping  
With the bass kicked in and the vegas are pumpin'  
Quick to the point to the point no faking  
I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon  
Burning them if you ain't quick and nimble  
I go crazy when I hear a cymbal  
And a hi-hat with a souped up tempo  
I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo  
Rollin' in my 5.0  
With my rag-top down so my hair can blow  
The girlies on standby waving just to say hi  
Did you stop no I just drove by  
Kept on pursuing to the next stop  
I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block  
The block was dead  
Yo so I continued to A1A Beachfront Avenue  
Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis  
Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis  
Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine  
Shay with a guage and Vanilla with a nine  
Reading for the chumps on the wall  
The chumps acting ill because they're so full of eight balls  
Gunshots rang out like a bell  
I grabbed my nine all I heard were shells  
Falling on the concrete real fast  
Jumped in my car slammed on the gas  
Bumpet to bumper the avenue's packed  
I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack  
Police on the scene you know what I mean  
They passed me up confronted all the dope fiends  
If there was a problem yo I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

REPEAT CHORUS

Take heed 'cause I'm a lyrical poet  
Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it  
My town that created all the bass sound  
Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground  
'Cause my style's like a chemical spill  
Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel  
Conducted and formed  
This is a hell of a concept  
We make it hype and you want to step with this  
Shay plays on the fade slice like a ninja  
Cut like a razor blade so fast other DJs say damn  
If my rhyme was a drug I'd sell it by the gram  
Keep my composure when it's time to get loose  
Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice  
If there was a problem yo I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while Shay revolves it

Ice ice baby vanilla  
Ice ice baby (oh-oh) vanilla  
Ice ice baby vanilla  
Ice ice baby vanilla ice  
Yo man let's get out of here  
Word to your mother  
Ice ice baby too cold  
Ice ice baby too cold too cold (x2)  
Ice ice baby

He finished and bowed while Edward growled.

"He's dedicating the song to you" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, next would be…


	14. Emmett and Alice

**I do not own Twilight… I just love karaoke too much**

"Ok, next would be… Emmett" she laughed and he went up with a huge grin.

"Oh you'll love this" Edward said and I burst out laughing when I heard the song start.

- Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha!

[Chorus]  
I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

[Chorus]

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

[Chorus]

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

[Chorus x2]

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken!

By now everyone in the room was laughing and he bowed but spoke in the mike again.

"Ok that was just entertainment… this is my real song" he said as another song came on.

On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone  
She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

I broke a thousand hearts, before I met you  
I'll break a thousand more baby, before I am through  
I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

I make a rich woman beg, I'll make a good woman steal  
I'll make an old woman blush, and make a young woman squeal  
I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

He ended and bowed as people clapped and laughed. I knew the Cullen's and I were clutching our sides laughing by the time he had finished.

"Well that was my idiotic brother, good job. Next is… me" she said smiling and went to pick a song and came back smiling.

Ohhh Ohhh  
La La La

I am, I'm too fabu-lous  
I'm so, fierce that it's so nuts  
I live, to be model thin  
Dress me, I'm your manne-quin

J'adore Vivienne, habillez-moi Gucci, Fendi, et Prada. Valentino, Armani too. Merde I love them Jimmy Choo.

[Chorus]

Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be (2x)

Ohhh Ohhh  
La La La  
We love designer

I need, some new stile-ttos  
Can't walk, down the street in those  
You are, who you wear it's true  
A girl's just as hot as the shoes she choose

J'adore Weitzman, habillez-moi Louis, Dolce Gabbana, Alexander McQueen, eh ou. Merde I love those Manolo

[Chorus]

Ohhh Ohhh  
La La La  
We love designer (2x)

[Chorus]

She finished bowing and everyone clapped as I thought how good that song fit her.

"Thank you next would be…


	15. Bella and Duets

**I do not own Twilight… I just love karaoke too much**

"Thank you next would be… Bella" she said and everyone clapped and I groaned but walked up. I knew I could sing but I knew it was nothing compared to Edward or his family. I went up blushing at everyone looking at me and went through the songs until I found the one I wanted and looked at Edward hopping not to upset him.

Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart

[Chorus]  
Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear

[Chorus]

I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay

[Chorus]

[Fades]  
oooo.. oh oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark...

I finished and looked at Edward again and he was looking at me with pain in his eyes and I smiled, I wish I could sing him a happier song, I was about to go until Alice came back.

"Good, why don't you do another song?" she asked winking and I smiled at her and nodded.

I went back and picked another song and laughed when it started.

All our friends keep wondering but they don't know that....  
You and I have secret lives yet they don't realize.  
When they aren't looking, we keep on kissing, the fun we're having...Hiding our love from the world is driving me insane..

[Chorus]  
Summer nightfalls with endless dreams....  
of you and I together always.  
Taking trips and leaving town...  
Go to a place where there's no one around...there's no one around...

I thank you for all the times when you made me smile.  
No matter what happens now you will always be my pal.  
We run around and cause a ruckus...we can't stop laughing.  
These memories will fill our lives with hapiness...

[Chorus]

I thank you for all the times when you made me smile...no matter what happens now you will always be my pal....  
[Chorus]

I finished and looked at Edward and he was smiling and I heard everyone clapping as I went down to stand next to Edward.

"That was amazing love" he said and I smiled at him and he kissed me and I smiled. We didn't pull away until we heard Alice on stage.

"Ok, that was it for the solo's, but now were doing duets… I will be picking the songs with the help of Emmett… first will be Rose and Emmett" she said and I groaned when I heard they would be picking, this would be trouble.


	16. Rosalie and Emmett

**I do not own Twilight**

The song 'Promiscuous girl' started and everyone cheered for **Emmett **and _Rosalie_

_Am I throwin you off?_  
**Nope**  
_Didn't think so_

**How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke**

_Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
_**You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night**

_You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it _(Now they were dancing on stage and scting out the words and all)_  
_  
**All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand  
I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent  
**  
_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_

_[Chorus]_  
**Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want**

_Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for? _For this part Rosalie had motioned Emmett forward and at the very end she kicked him back_  
_  
**Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need  
**  
_Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?  
_

_Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute _And it is true, chivalry is dead but when Edward dose it, it is kind of cute.

**Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through  
**  
_I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?  
_**  
They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down**

_I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health  
_  
**I want you on my team**  
_So does everybody else. _Everyone cracked up at that and some guys cheered

**Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go**

_What kind of girl do you take me for?_

**Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want**

_Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?  
_  
**Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need  
**  
_Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?  
_  
**Don't be mad, don't get mean**  
_Don't get mad, don't be mean_

**Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean**  
_D__on't get mad, don't be mean  
_  
**Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on **Emmett sang pointing to his shirt**  
**  
_I can see you with nothing on _Everyone laughed at her facial expression and some girls cheered when Emmett took his jersey of._  
feeling on me before you bring that on_

**Bring that on**  
_You know what I mean  
_  
**Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things**

I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like

Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash  
  
**Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want**

_Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait__  
_  
**Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need**

_Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more_

They finally finished and Alice came back laughing

"Ok, next are… Edward and Bella" she said and everyone cheered while I groaned and went up with Edward

Edward and Alice grinned and a song I recognized came on and I glared at them


	17. Bella and Edward

**Ok, LOL, I made you guys wait a bit with that cliffy, but I'm sorry, it was to good to resist. I've actually had the chapter up for a while but didn't have time to post. Now on with the story**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

**1 2 3 go**

**Ciara**

**Love**

**Sex**

_Your touch is so magic to me  
The strangest things can happen  
The way that you react to me  
I wanna do something you can't imagine  
Imagine if there was a million me's talking sexy to you like that _I went up to Edward and sang in his ear_  
You think you can handle, boy  
If I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back _I stepped back and laughedd

_Baby, show me, show me  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer  
And I'll be flowing and going  
Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me  
Oh, baby_

_**All night, show it, just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around you  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In **__**love and sex and magic**_

**Everything ain't what it seems  
I wave my hands and I got you  
And you feel so fly assisting me  
But now it's my turn to watch you  
I ain't gonna stop you if you wanna crowd my neck  
Talk sexy to me like that **On that I went up behind him and whispered 'Sexy as hell' and he grinned**  
Just do what I taught you, girl  
When I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back **I did that little step back again

_Baby, show me, show me  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer  
And I'll be flowing and going  
Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me  
Oh, baby_

_**All night, show it, just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around you  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic**_

_**Oh, this is the part where we fall in love  
Oh, let's slow it down so we fall in love  
But don't stop what you're doing to me**_

_**All night, show it, just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around you  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic**_

We took a bow and laughed as we got off

Lauren and Jessica sang 'Milkshake' be Kellis

Alice and Rose had me sing 'Boys boy's boys' by Lady gaga with them and then the guys sang 'Ice box' which was extremely funny.

We danced and laughed the rest of the night and then I went with the Cullens to their house to spend the weekend there

"Ok, so, I think we should do a ne dance" Rosalie said as we were sitting down in a circle laughing

"How about… 'Shut up and drive' it's a nice song" I said and they grinned

"Perfect" they said and Rosalie left, she came back with her lap top and the song started

"I've been lookin' for a driver who's qualified" I sang and they laughed

"So if you think that you're the one step into my ride" Alice added "

I'ma fine tuned supersonic speed machine" Rosalie added after grinning

"With a sunroof top and a gangsta' lean" we all sang together and the guys laughed

"I think I like that song" Edward said

"Are you talking about cars or yourself?" Emmett asked and we all laughed again

"Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean, Got a ride that smoother than a limousine, Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can baby boy then we can go all night. Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five, Baby you got the keys- Now shut up and drive" we yelled the last part and laughed

"Ok, I got it in my head" Rosalie said and Alice grinned Rosalie started doing a really good dance and Alice followed her after seeing her moves in a vision.

"Perfect, if we show it to the team, and do it perfect, like in my head, we'll have a kick ass team" Rosalie said and we all grinned


	18. THE END

**Ok, LOL, I made you guys wait a bit with that cliffy, but I'm sorry, it was to good to resist. I've actually had the chapter up for a while but didn't have time to post. Now on with the story**

When we got to school the next morning we were greeted with congratulation, mostly for the guys, for the game.

The teachers even decided to say gongratz and wished us luck for any other game saying how they know we'll always win.

I smiled as I made my way to lunch and sat between Edward and Alice as the rest of the team came to sit by us. I was even surprised when Mike and Tyler sat down, I saw Lauren and Jessica glaring and sighed. They were my team mates so I would have to get along with them even if I didn't want to.

I walked to their table and everyone watched me as I walked across.

"Do you want to sit with us?" I asked the 4 of them and they bit their lips. Sophie and Jenny got up nodding and looked at Lauren and Jessica.

"I will never sit there" Jessica said. I sighed and shrugged as Sophie and Jenny went to sit with us and the rest of the people. I found out that I really like Sophie, she was really nice and all. Even Jason and Jorge were nice to us. I could see they were tiered of being the mean people and also being left out.

When it got time for practice we all worked together to make it the best and started working on new routines and all kinds of things to do. I knew that from this point on, with my new friends, the Cullens, and most importantly, Edward, this year we will win every game. And that is exactly what we did, we won every game and got our team to be the best in Washington.

THE END

**To all my readers I just wanted to say thanks for supporting me this whole time and that I love you all. I'm sorry that this is short but this is how I wanted it to end, oh and Jessica and Lauren never change but they did get better with everyone. If you want to keep reading my stories I have many more in my page!**


End file.
